Vobits
by BeanBread
Summary: What if Kagamine Len owned his very own persocom?
1. Rin Awakens

_What if Kagamine Len owned his very own persocom? Chobits+Vocaloid=Vobits!_

_[Re-uploaded this chapter, just changed Miku to Luka since I forgot about this thing I don't want to spoil.. such a FAIL!]_

_[If you see Miku as Ms. Hibiya then change it to Luka. Thanks.]_

**_A/N: I know I said I would write SPICE! but umm.. I got distracted with Chobits for some odd reason. So here. Oh, and thank you so much to Akita Daichu for actually reading Daughter of White and loving it. Thanks. Kinda changed the story a wittle bit and I might write SPICE! next if I have the time, you know how school is. _**

* * *

So excited to actually be a freshmen in collage in Tokyo, Japan. Kagamine Len inserted his train ticket in the slot and waited for the gate to slid to the side. Once it did he shifted his bag to his other shoulder and rushed out the train station, getting a wiff of that welcoming Japan atmosphere.

"Every one so busy here," he said, taking out a piece of paper out of his pocket,"Now where's my apartment..." he trailed off. All of his attention went to a walking business man and what looks like a--

_'Whoa. A persocom'._

Kagamine Len turned his attention back his paper, thinking he saw his first persocom in real life. He scrunched the paper back into his pocket, a store with a window full of persocoms for sale caught the young freshman's attention once again.

Lately, the whole world has been talking about these persocoms. They look exactly like people, but more smarter! Kagamine Len pressed his nose against the sale's window and gazed at all the human shaped computers, dreaming of owning one.

He started talking to himself,"Back at home, no one had a computer like these," he said,"There so cool, so nice. I want one!"

People started to stare, he toned his voice down and checked the price. Made matters worst. _'598,000 y-yen?'_

"There's no way I could afford one!"

Yup. They continued to stare, and started commenting at the blond haired freshmen as a 'strang guy'. Len ran one block away from everyone, even the persocoms. _'Well, that was humiliating'. _

"I've got to stop talking to myself," he said,"Damn!" Len smacked himself. He had enough of himself and so he took out his map to his apartment. He tried to concentrate on finding his new home, but all what's on his mind were those persocoms.

_'Persocoms'._

_'Persocoms'._

_'Persocoms'._

_'Persocoms!'_

"I've had enough," he whispered.

"Enough of what?" the voice startled him, Len jumped. His eyes laid on a pretty girl.

"Oh," he said,"Y-you see I was just trying to find my new apartment and I-" he shut himself up so he wouldn't run his mouth and gave the girl his apartment map. She took it with a smile, switching her broom to her other hand. Scanning the piece of paper she smiled again and said.

"Your home. This is the Vocaloid Apartment".(A/N: Sorry couldn't spell out the real name of the apartment. Feel free to hate/change the name) He turned to see the big tall building with shiny windows and an elevator raising up-

"This. Is. It?"

Kagamine Len expected more than a worn up apartment with gated windows, but what can you say about a poor freshmen starting collage, late.

"This is. I'm Megurine Luka at your service," she bowed,"I'm the manager here. You must be Kagamine Len. Am I right?" she smiled, her pink hair dangled by her sides.

Len nodded his head as Luka lead him to his new home. She unlocked the door and turned to him,"This your apartment. Everything is set up for you, Kagamine Len". She started talking about other things such as the circuit breaker, but that's about what he heard. _'The room is smaller than I expected, but I can't whine about it. It's all I could afford'. _He let out a sigh.

She flicked on the lights,"I've sent your belongings straight here".

"Thanks a lot. Weren't they too heavy for you? Very sorry, Luka-chan," said Len.

"No, no! Not at all. Mr. Shion brought all your stuff up here. Don't thank me".

"Who's Mr. Shion?"

"He's your next door neighbor. He should arrive about this time now. He's right down there in room 204".

"I see. I'll make sure I'll thank him when I see him. Uh, thank you Luka-chan".

She bowed then left. Len shut his door, turing to his new 'bachalor's pad'. _'What a dump!'_

Its almost seven in Tokyo. Kagamine Len unpacked most of his stuff for the pass two hours. Someone knocked.

"Be right there". He got up and rushed towards the door,"Hey-" something flew onto his face, something with arms and legs that hung to him. Caused Len to fall.

"Hey there!" came a cutesy voice. It started to dance over his face chanting, 'congrats'. Len sat up, picking up the small moving object by its collar.

"What's _that?_" he asked. Len looked up at the owner,"Is that a-"

"Master. That guy is really scary!" the _master _standing in front of Len laughed.

He offered his hand to Len,"Sorry about that man. Caught you off guard didn't I?" Len took his hand getting back on his feet,"I'm Shion Kaito". (A/N: That's his last name, right?)

"Kagamine Len. And what's _that?_" he pointed at the thing on Kaito's shoulder. He got a closer look at the mini human. She had short green hair,"A persocom?"

"Laptop size. Call her Gumi!"

"Wait. Your Mr. Shion? Hey, thanks for carrying my stuff up". Len gestured him to come inside, Kaito didn't budge.

He shook his head,"Gumi and I got to run in a bit. So how old are you?"

"Eighteen".

"Me too!"

"You too?"

"And your starting Seki Collage, too. Right?"

Len nodded his head,"You, too?"

"Yup. Nice to meet ya!"

They high-fived each other,"So what can _Gumi_ do?"

Kaito looked at his shoulder,"Well, introduce yourself".

The mini persocom hopped onto her master's hand, bowed,"Its a pleasure to meet you, Kagamine Len. My name is Gumi". The blond freshmen got a closer look,"Ah! Master, scary!" she yelled, holding on to Kaito's scarf. Len laughed as for Kaito.

"Amazing".

The two men started to discuss about persocoms and how Len could not afford one, but Kaito informed him about how he could go on the internet, but that's all Len had to here to get excited of owning a persocom.

"Yeah. They could even enter porn-o sites!"

"Porn-o sites?"

"Only the best!"

They gave each other another high five and exchanged glances while Gumi swayed on Kaito's head, repeating,"Porn-o sites. Porn-o sites".

After an encounter with another persocom at the grocery store, Len went back to fantasizing about them. _'Persocoms could also run cash registers? I need to get one'._

"But I hardly doubt I could afford one. They're so expensive-" he dropped his grocery bag, in shock,"Its a p-p-p-p-persooscmsss!"

Len could not belive his eyes, he looked around. _'Of course no one will care if I take it. Its just lying on trash. I could take it. Whoa. She's cute, too!' _The computer had short blond hair with white persocom ears, barley wearing anything, only strips of gauze. He gulp in some air, so nervous of owning a persocom!

"Alright let's take you home," he lifted her up,"This is how much a persocom weights?!" he dropped her back on the trash. He attempted again and he jerked a step. _'I got it'._

He leaned on his balcony rail, breathing heavliy. He turned to see his very first persocom, lying on the floor. Len dropped by her side. _'She's really cute. Not that diffrent from a human girl'._ He caught his breath and touched her soft cheek. Then he started touching her lips, causing him to blush.

"I wonder-" he started to poke her arm,"-how you turn her on". Len walked around her. _'Switch. Switch. Switch. Where's it at?' _He tried pushing on every area he could think of. The ears, the nose, the toes, her belly, even her... breast. Len ran his fingers through his hair, thinking on how to turn this thing on. He thought of going over to Kaito for help, but it ten o'clock, don't want to disturb him. Len kept on thinking until he came to a conclusion that caused him to turn red and sweat.

"N-no. Nothing b-but _there_," his heart started to race,"But that is the only place I haven't tried y-yet".

Len sat next to the persocom, heart beating out of his chest, porn-o racing through his mind, face hot, feeling really red,"I'm not perverted," he swallowed. He reached in between her inner thighs, but stopped right in front of her private. He looked at her face, suddenly, all at once. He plunged his fingers in while he hugged her. He heard a 'click'.

She came to live. He heard beeping and clicking noises coming from her, she moved her legs, now standing up. Len gasp. Light shone as the gauze loosened around her body, falling to the floor as for the persocom, but she sat still in the middle of the room, naked. She has blue eyes, like Len's.

With a clueless expression, she crawled up to him, her body so petite. She sat right in front of him. A word passed her lips,"_Rin_".

Nothing came out of Len, she repeated the word,"Rin". Her blond hair spilled on her shoulders, she smiled a very adorable smile.

"U-uhh," Len stamperd,"R-R-Rin? What does t-that mean?"

"Rin?"

"Oh, is that y-your name?"

A wide smile came upon her face, and without warning 'Rin' leaped onto Len, giving him a hug. _'Whoa. She is something'. _He returned the hug.

Kaito's voice came from the hallway,"Len I was wondering if you wanted to go to the bath house with me. There's not bathtubs here so I was wondering. You wanna go?" Len buried his face in Rin's hair and replied seconds later.

"Uh, sure. Just w-wait right there. Let me get ready". He let go of Rin, but she clinged on to his neck, he took her by the shoulders and rested her on the floor. _'Clothes. She needs clothes. Fast!'_

He open up some boxes and cursed, wishing he had labled them for clothes. So far all he found were books and porn magazines. _'Ah! A t-towel'_. He twisted the fabric around Rin's body. Kaito yelled through the door.

"C'mon you can't find you bath stuff?"

"Don't hurry me. I just moved in".

"Well, wants some help?"

"Nope. Fine".

The front door opened. Len screamed at himself for not locking the door. _'I've got to-'_ All it took for Len to have a nosebleed are a porn magaine with a half naked chick reading it on the floor. Before Kaito got a glimpse of his room, Len quickly dumped himself onto his persocom.

"Yikes. Your rooms a mess, Len," said Kaito once he got a view of the gauze strips all scattered around Len's room,"What's wrong? Your nose is-"

"I'm f-fine," Len said, wipping the red goo off his nose,"R-really". Kaito gave him a strange look.

"I'll be next door once you ready". Len let out a breath and rolled off Rin,"Oh and Len-" Len lounged over Rin,"-What are you doing now?"

"J-just fell. A-again".

"Is something wrong with you?"

"N-no. I'll be ready in a sec".

Once Kaito left, again, Len ran to the door--opening it to see Kaito in front of him.

"And the bath cost about 400 yin and the-"

"I got the money. See you!"

Slam. Bang. Lock. Click. Len rested his ear on the door making sure his best friend left _for _sure. He breath out sharply,"Rin". Rin walked up to the door, rested her ear on the it like Len. He lifted his ear off the door.

"I'm so tired".

Faintly,"_Rin_" she said.

Another knock came from the hallway, Len sprung into action. He hauled Rin over his shoulder like a potato sack, ran over to a couple of boxes stashed in the corner and set her down in the small packed box. More knocking came from the door. Quickly, he threw another box on top of her head. He ran over to answer the door,"Would you cut it out--oh Luka-chan," Len blushed.

"Mr. Kagamine. I hope you don't mind, but I'm afriad I made too much brioche," she held a mini tray in her hands.

"Whoa. Is that all for me?"

She nodded her head,"Do you like brioche?"

The young blond freshmen smiled and took the tray,"Are you kidding me? I use to make-"

"Um, Mr. Kagamine?" she pointed behind him, smiling,"I-is that your persocom?"

He turned his head with twitchy look. She hopped out of the box and her towel had dropped to the floor, Rin is now fully naked,"She's adorable. W-well goodnight to Mr. Kagamine and his persocom". Once she left, and with the door locked, Len sinked down to the floor and started to talk to himself.

"Luka-chan must thing I'm a pervert," he took a nibble of his brioche,"She also might think that I'm stripping my persocom for fun or something. Hmnn".

Len finally found one of his T-shirts packed away in box underneath a lot of his books,"Rin," the blond persocom turned to her master,"Come here". She stood in front of him, again the front door knocked,"Here can you put this on?" Rin took the shirt. Rushing to the door, Len answered it, facing Kaito. He explained to him that he was too tired to go with him and he had to clean up his room.

"Sorry, dude".

"No its cool. Well, see you".

"Well," he told his persocom,"Is 'Rin' is all you could say?" he patted her head,"I did find her on a pile of trash bags. There must be something wrong with her_". _With her ting hand, she clutched his shirt and tugged on it, making him to lock eyes with her,"What is it Rin?" she looked hurt. Eyes so sad, Len could feel the sadness just by looking into her frail blue eyes. He stood up, hand in hers. Rin smiled a bit, Len slipped his arm around her waist and intertwined their hands together. They both started to dance, well Len. He picked up Rin so her feet were on his, the freshmen lead his persocom around the room, dancing together. Happiness filled the air. Laughing, smiling.

Len, smiling, pressed his forehead to his persocom and said,"I swear to _never_ treat you like trash, Rin". Her eyes lite and so did her smile. It tells it all. Suddenly, the persocom gave her new master a surpraise embrace that knocked them both down onto the floor, both laughing,"_Rin_".

* * *

**_A/N: I had a hard time writing this. I stayed up until 2pm to write the first half and the second I had to keep sneaking to use my own laptop cause Mom keeps taking away it away because of 'school nights' plus I had my best friend bother me while I wrote the end. Next chapter coming soon.. review. I WANT TO KEEP WRITING!!! But I can't........_**


	2. Rin Goes Out

**_A/N: Guess who stole her laptop back from her mommy? I did! Whoopie. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this next chapter and stay tune for the next one. Thanks Akita Daichu, MakaMaka and OMG101 for enjoying the first chapter. I think I might finish the whole story of Vobits. Cross you fingers..!_**

_[Remember: changed Miku to Luka so now Luka is the manager of the apartments. Miku will show up, just you wait.]_

* * *

The sun's golden ray's peeked through the worn curtains, hitting Len's closed eyes. He tossed and turned until he couldn't get cozy and was now awake, he opened his eyes to his new persocom, Rin. She's still asleep, eyes closed just like an actual sleeping human. _'She looks so real. If only she was a human'._ He sat up, eyes still on her sleeping face, then her toyed with her bangs, he laughed quietly to himself. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Oi. Sorry, Rin. Did I wake you?" she blinked, she looked kind of dazed,"Go back to sleep". He patted her head as she closed her eyes again. Len got up carefully, not to wake Rin up. Once he covered her with the blanket he walked over to the joined kitchen and busted out some bowls, chopsticks and breakfast ingredients. Meaning, hot bowls of yummy ramen! He licked his lips after he poured in the steaming hot water into the bowl full of uncooked noodles.

_'Wait. Persocoms don't eat'. _Len laughed at the thought, he put away the extra bowl. He put a plastic dome around his bowl, and waited for the ramen to cook. During the wait the door opened by itself.

"Sorry for the morning interruption," chimed Gumi's voice.

"Yup. Very sorry," added Kaito's cheery voice.

Len walked over to the front door, scratching the back of his head,"What's up-"

Kaito's hand slapped his buddy's face,"Whoa! You just moved in and you already have a girl in your bed? Hardcore, dude". In return, Len thwacked his blue haired friend up-side the head.

He cleared his throat,"Its not what it looks like, Kaito," he said,"She's a persocom".

Rin looking sound asleep, face started to twitch awake. Len ushered his friend and Gumi inside while he walked over to Rin, kneeling by her.

"She's cute," said Kaito, taking off his shoes. Gumi slid off his shoulder and onto the floor, she started running up to Len,"Inside voice, Gumi".

Rin's eyes blinked open, showing her gorgeous blue eyes. Half of her face was covered with the blanket. Slowly, she sat up while rubbing her eye lids. Gumi climbed onto her lap and introduced herself.

"So she's the one you were hiding last night, huh?" Kaito said, getting a close look.

"Well--uh--kinda-"

"You didn't have to hide her from me, you know?"

Len sighed,"Yeah. I guess your right. I just didn't want you to get any ideas".

Gumi started t o play with Rin's finger's, whose still in a daze, while Kaito said,"Hold up. I thought you didn't have a persocom, Len".

Rin snapped out of her lazy daze once she spotted Len, who was sitting in front of her, smiling right at her,"Well..."

Len started explaining to his friend on how he found her late last night, in a pile of unwanted trash after his his trip to the grocery market. He told him that the computer was really heavy, but of course. Also, he explained to Kaito how hard it was to turn her on. Once Len did, the only word the persocom could say was her name.

"So this cutie's name is Rin?"

"Rin. Rin. Rin". Repeated Gumi.

"Boy, aren't you lucky?" said Kaito,"Computers like these cost a fortune. And you got her for free". Rin moved over from the bed to Len's lap. She leaned on his chest and closed her eyes, sleeping once more,"Isn't she lazy?"

"So what exactly can a persocom do?"

"Well, it depends. What do you want her to do?"

An easy answer for Len,"You know. I'd like to try the Internet".

"To get to the net," said Kaito, reaching for Rin's ear,"There's this little con-"

The persocom eye's slowly opened,"_Rin_".

Len sighed again,"That's the only thing she says. I think she's broken".

"I'll try to fix her. She must be old or something".

"Whoa. Really? Thanks, Kaito".

He nodded his head and reached for Rin's computer ears and opened them. He took out a long red cord, hooking it up to the T.V. Soon enough Kaito started talking tech. talk, making Len confuse. The screen turn onto a gray screen with 'no data' in green pixel fonts.

Len pointed to the screen,"What's no data?"

"It means every memory in Rin were either erased or forgotten," said Kaito then added,"Idiot".

Len laughed in embarrassment,"Oh, I see".

But really inside Len is saying,'_I don't get it at all'. _He started playing with his T-shirt sleeve.

Kaito's voice brought back attention to Len,"I don't get," he unhooked the cords,"How can she moved without an 'OS'. Interesting". He gave Rin back her cords and closed her ear.

"So without this 'OS' thing persocoms can't move?"

"Yes, sir. 'OS' stands for 'Operating System'. Hey can I mess with her?"

Len blushed.

"Mess where?"

Without warning or responding, Kaito pulled up Rin's shirt all the way showing her milky breast,"Hm. I wonder what brand she is," he touched one breast. Len started a rampage behind Kaito while he search more of Rin's private spots looking for brands and clues on why she is not functioning correctly. He spread her legs apart and searched--Len got his friend into a head-lock, blushing and heart racing.

"The fuck are you doing?"

"_No! _Its what _are_ you doing?!"

With no breath, Kaito managed to speak,"Finding. Her. Model. Number".

Releasing his friend's neck, Len controlled his heart rate while Kaito caught up with his breath and rubbed his neck.

"Get a grip of yourself, man. Are you sure you could handle a persocom?"

"What do you mean? She's only a computer". While they were talking Rin also 'searched' herself, fascinated by her body,"Its no problem. I'm fine!"

Walking over to a tower of boxes, Kaito held is hand out to his persocom,"Alright. Why don't we have Gumi, here, check out Rin". The mini green haired persocom hopped right onto her master's hand and stood still while Kaito pulled our her cord. Len sat by his persocom, trying to calm himself down. Rin started to poke her master's cheeks and tummy, making Len blush a bit,"I'll just have them connect here". The blue haired freshmen brought Gumi over to the oversize persocom, hooking the cords up.

Gumi smiled at Rin,"Rin-chan!" she smiled back. A minute pass, and Gumi's eyes went into a dazed. White lines raced across her green eyes, faint processing noises filled the quiet air of the small apartment,"Ah!" Gumi started to fidget, looking way out of control on Rin's shoulder.

Medianly Kaito cupped his mini computer in his hands and yelled,"Ahhhh! My little Gumi! Why is she crazy?!" he shook her, not helping, her eyes gone blank. Kaito fell on the floor,"My little baby persocom! Gumi is broken!"

"W-what's going on?"

Waterfall tears rushed out of Kaito's eyes as he hugged his persocom,"She's a goner! Gumiiii!" Len went tense. Not knowing what to do.

"Uh, Kaito-" his friend started to write on a piece of paper with instructions scrawled onto it, a map. After he finished the map, Kaito gave it to his friend,"What's-"

"Here. Take it," he looked at Rin with tears,"Y-you could w-walk from here".

Len started to scratch his cheek, asking,"By the way, what do you mean by custom made?"

"I've never seen a model like this one before," he sniffled,"She also seems to have a monstrous CPU".

"Pesocoms could be made by hand?"

Kaito nodded,"Here this guy is a pro at persocoms. I may help you out".

With that said, Kaito left along with his busted Gumi, just by slamming the door shut. Len turned to his computer, she looked back at him. He sighed, she blinked.

He patted her head,"Let's find you some clothes". He shuffled around a couple of boxes until he came across some decent pants and a shirt,"Here".

"_Rin?_"

"We're _almost _the same size, sort of".

On the way out of the gate, Kagamine Len came across Megurine Luka, sweeping the entrance of the apartments,"Luka-chan".

"Hello Mr. Kagamine and his persocom".

Rin followed his master and bowed,"Good Morning, Luka-chan".

"_Rin_".

"Oh, my. Aren't those clothes very big on her?"

He looked at his computer, then away quickly,"Got her yesterday. Didn't have time to get her c-clothes". The pink haired manager came closer to Rin and looked at Len.

She smiled,"I hope you don't mind hand-me-downs. I like her to have some of mine, Kagamine Len".

He told her thank you and that he would drop by her place when he has time to get some clothing for his new persocom. Len looked at his computer while she walked.

_'What a nice manager. Women's' clothes are expensive'._

After walking three blocks, Len took out the hand drawn map that Kaito had drew for him during his break-down over Gumi.

He took Rin's hand, eyes still on the piece of paper,"The house should be around--ohh here we are," he checked the address and back to the map twice,"This is the place?!" he jumped back taking in the view of the colossal mansion's gate. Rin stood there, watching her master click the fancy doorbell. A voice echoed through the intercom.

"We've been expecting you, Kagamine Len". The gates opened to a enormous white house on the other side of the driveway that circled a fountain in the middle of the circle. Len stood there for a second before proceeding to the mansion. Rin trailed behind him. Reaching the other end of the drive way and up the stairs to the front door, he opened the door--blood started to rush out Len's nose, but he plunged his hand onto it before red goo started to show and drip out. Computer maids dressed in short skirts, tight tops and high sock garters. All looking so human with their long hair, pretty faces along with their extensive bust.

_'Oh God'._

Walking down the stairs were a young looking man, he looks older than Len by a couple years with glass perched on top of his nose that got almost covered by his pink bangs,"Now don't get a nosebleed," he said as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he puts one hand in his pocket,"There just persocoms. Kagamine Len".

"Uh," he nodded the answer,"I am. And you must be-"

"My last name doesn't matter. We're friends here so call me Luki". (A/N: Hehee. In here Luka and her brother, Luki, cannot be related, sorry! So no last names.)

"Right. We a-are friends. Just call me Len, i-if you want," he cleared his throat,"Are you related to the persocom expert?" Luki managed a chuckle from his deep, husky voice. "Uh-"

"I _am _the expert, Kagamine Len".

_'Drop the last name. Just call me Len, geez. Don't even know his last name!'_

The pink haired expert turned to one of his computer maids,"Let Kagamine Len and his-" he looked at Rin,"-and his computer feel at home". He turned to walk up the stair case as the maids attacked Len with their bust while taking off his shoes,"And please, Len, don't get hot over my persocoms, alright?" He turned to give the young blond freshmen a grin. The maids attended to Rin next.

All of the persocom maids dropped to the floor in seconds, Rin just sat there.

"What's going on here? I hope you could repair them I'm-"

"Hm," Luki started to walk over to Rin, he unhooked her cords as he spoke,"I guess my equipment is not powerful enough to analiyze her".

Len stared at the four persocom maids,"Four life sizes aren't strong enough?" he whispered, footsteps drew into the room.

A sweet voice said,"Why won't I give it a try". A maid, that doesn't look like a computer, walked closer towards Len with clothing that actually covered her body,"My name is Gakuko. How do you do, Kagamine Len?" (A/N: Dudes, assigning characters are _hard_. If you don't like the Vocaloids I assigned to play then you assign them to yourself :D)

"Gakuko-chan," said Luki in a hushed voice, twirling Rin's chord around his fingers.

"Um, please excuse us for intervening," Len bowed,"You must, uh, Luki-sama's elder sister".

She smiled as she said,"On no. I am a persocom, I was custom build by Master Luki," she turned to her master,"Master Luki, may I?" he hesitated to answer by the look on his face,"You are curious about her potentials, correct?"

Luki started on the floor and nodded, he watched his persocom made her way to Rin, taking out her own cord out of her hidden computer ear. She linked her and Rin together, sitting down next to her with smiling,"Pleasure to meet you". Gakuko's purple eyes went blank as glowing white strips raced across them. Luki had a concern look on his face, Len stood there waiting. Processing noises filled the quiet. A loud noise came from one of the computers.

"Is that Gakuko, Luki-sama?" Rin looked over to Gakuko. The processing noice increased louder and faster until Gukuko gasp, quietly, crashing to the floor, but Luki raced to her and caught her in time. Her eyes closed.

He whispered,"That's enough, Gakuko". He held her in his arms, she gripped his shoulder once her eyes slowly opened, back to normal.

"My data seems to have crashed," Luki laid her carefully onto the sofa.

He asked carefully, Len tensed up,"Which data, Gakuko?" he looked in her eyes.

"House hold chores and some stock information, Master Luki".

"Not the perconality datas, right?"

She shook her head in response and turned her head to Len, sitting by his computer.

He asked her,"Are you alright?"

"Rest assured. I am, thank you".

"So there's not much chance that she'd break, huh? She doesn't even have an operating system".

"Not true".

Len looked at her with a confused look.

"Actually, I can't promise you whether there is an operating system or not. Her data is well protected, Kagamine Len".

"Protected. Which means?" he turned to Luki.

Luki called in a break and asked Gakuko for iced-tea. Once she brought some in, Len asked if she's fine and not broken.

Her smile assured his answer,"Do not worry. The data could be backed-up and small amounts of the data were lost. Master Luki could install them back in no time".

She looked at her master, he had a troubled look on his charming face.

"Umm-"

"What is it?"

"N-no nothing at all".

He paused for a moment,"She may be a Vobits," (A/N: CHEESY!! I think I'm going to die of cheesy-ness. Vobits, Vobits. Vobits!)

"Vobits? What is that?"

He laughed softly,"I though you might asked that". Luki started to explain,"I guess you might call them 'Legendary Persocoms'. It's like an urban legend that has been going around the internet for awhile," Len leaned on the sofa, waiting to hear more,"They say that there was a series of persocoms created under the codename of 'Vobits'".

Len played with the ice in his tea with his straw,"But lots of computers are developed all over the world, right. After all, don't you make them too, Luki-sama?"

"You see Len. Vobits are persocoms, but not any normal computer. Vobits can move on entirly their own free will". A surpraised look took over Len.

"How about Gakuko?"

Luki started to explain more,"Gakuko is programmed like that even though it may look like she could move all on her own, again, I programmed her to that. She also has this self-learning process in her, but that is not how the Vobits are". Luki fixed his glass. Len looked at Rin, looking tired or bored.

"So she's like a super persocom? Something like that?"

"But I'm sure its just a rumor, Len," he picked up his ice-tea,"Ur-ban Le-gen".

He looked at Rin.

"Aside from moving freely, Rin also has her own emotions".

"Is that so?"

While putting on their shoes, Luki asked Gakuko,"Is she different?"

"Certainly. Rin does not seem to have a past or currently produced any model in any data base," replied Gakuko.

Luki put a hand to his chin,"She must be custom made". He looked at Rin and Len,"I'll keep you in touch in any information I find, Len. What's you email?"

"Don't have one yet, but I could give you my phone number," he searched his pockets,"Now where's a piece of paper and pen".

"Don't mind. Gakuko?"

Gakuko closed her eyes and opened them, blank. Processing noises started to be heard,"Recording. You may being".

The pink haired expert noticed while Len gave the computer maid his number, Rin began to record it as well.

"Len," he looked at him,"Just repeat what you just said to Rin".

"How come?"

"Just do it and watch".

"Okay Rin," he said asked what his number was and she respond with the exact words he had just said, in actual words, too,"Whoa. She talked! She didn't say Rin".

Luki grinned,"Looks like her learning software is installed".

"Really?"

"You did mention you found her in a dumpster?"

"Hm".

"I wonder if she already was formatted before that, either her learning function seems to be working," Luki pushed his glasses up,"I'm sure she would speak perfectly if you taught her how and learn other things, too".

"Now way. Is that so?"

"If you treat her properly, Kagamine Len".

"What happen to just Len?"

Ignoring the question. "Since you are her current owner, _Len_, she will move and respond the way you teach her". He looked at her.

"So I don't have to buy any expensive software?"

"Nope".

Len dropped his head,"I knew it".

"Don't worry. I don't know what kind of software you could install in Rin. It'll take some time, but if she procceds to learn more she may tell you".

"I get it know. Well, thanks a lot. For everything, Luki-sama, Gakuko".

"No problem," said Luki.

Gakuko added,"No trouble at all. Please come back anytime".

Before Len closed the door, Luki called out to him and whispered in his ear.

"Remember this," he whispered,"No matter how nice or cute your Rin is, she is a computer and she will stay a computer," he paused,"So don't fall in love with her". Len looked at him, Luki didn't meet his gaze, he just looked out in space blankly,"If you don't want to cry". Then the door closed.

He was about to reach for the doorknob, but something stopped him from doing so. Rin touched his upper arm, tugging on his sleeve,"Let's go home," he said with a smile. Trying to forget what Luki had now just said.

On the way home, Len argued with himself about falling for a computer,_'There's no way. Can it really happen?' _ Rin looked at him with her adorable face, her cute baby blue eyes, her short hair, she reminds Len of a little pixie fairy.

_'So cute!' _

he started to speak out loud,"But to teach her. How am I suppose to do that?"

The sun is switching phases with the moon, the orange sky soon started to turn purple. Street lights flickered on once Len and Rin turned to the apartment gate. He reminded himself to stop by Ms. Megurine's room for Rin's hand-me-downs.

Her pink hair high up in a bun as she gave him a bag,"I hope these are the right sizes, Mr. Kagamine," he took the bag.

"Thank you so much, Luka-chan.

She bowed,"I hope I didn't trouble you".

"Of course not," he had playful hurt look on his face,"This is exactly what Rin needs. Thank you," he bowed, multiple times.

She smiled,"That's great. Your welcome".

"Alright, Rin, put this one on," the apartment seemed smaller than before, but that's Len for you. The blond persocom started to lift up her shirt until Len started to freak. He looked the other way while she changed. Blushing, he heard the unbuckling of the belt, the oversized slacks falling to the floor, shuffling of the shirt being taken off and fianlly the slipping sound of the dress being put on,"Done yet, Rin?"

Len felt faint once he saw the white T-shirt on the ground. His heart started to race and his body tensed up, while his mind thought of--a hand laid on his shoulder like a tap. He turned to Rin, the dress was made for her. The way it complimented her eyes, she looked stunning. The dress is a white slong sleeve that covered most of her areas unlike Luki's computer maids, her white ears matched perfectly with it.

He clapped his hands together, Rin did the same thing,"Amazing. You're so cute".

She spun around a few times, getting entertained by her puffy dress each time she does. Len laughed each time,"I got to teach you your name". He stopped and looked at him, he went up to her,"Your name is Rin, okay?" she tilted her head,"Rin. For now on your name shall be Rin".

Out of nowhere she attacked him with one of her sudden embrace chanting her out new name. She wrapped her arms around her master's neck and landed on top of him, he sat up so she sat on his lap.

He patted her head as he spoke to her,"I'm not a very good teacher, but for you I'll do my best. Alright?"

Again, she hugged him and knocked him down so hard, her dress went up almost exposing her butt, after Len pulled it down, blushing,"For starters, why won't we get you some underwear, Rin".

"_Rin_?"

* * *

**_A/N: Please review. I need your support to continue this story. I want to finish Vobits! [Now let's not jinx it..]_**

**_IM GOO-GOO FOR LEN AND LUKI AND TED AND GAKUPO!!!! THE HOTNESSSSSS!!!!!!! -fangirl moment, please excuse-_**

**_Already got the thrid chapter done, but I got to re-read and crap.._**


	3. Len Gets a Job

Its a nice day to be out walking or enjoying the fresh air and feel the warm sun rays hitting you're skin, but not for Kagamine Len. Being a poor collage freshman takes up most of your time... and money. He scrawled on his notebook, talking to himself while pressing numbers on his calculator.

"In order to pay food, transportation, electricy and water bill--wait," said Len,"Then there's the phone bill and of course _rent_". He pushed in some more numbers, then jotted down the numbers onto his notebook and added all the cost up. With his pencil, he circled the major amount total.

He sighed,"I guess I'll need about 70,000 yen to pay for all this," he added,"If I could work four hours a day, six days a week then that'll about 70,000 yen". He let out an even heavier sigh and sinked to the table top,"And school books plus the extra expenses which will add up to about 800 yen an hour. And my poor savings won't cut it. It will be all gone in about a month".

_'Wrost than that I might not even pay the rent. I better find a job soon'. _ Rin's arms wrapped around Len's neck from behind, taking a peek on what's over his shoulder. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, smiling softly.

The door opened,"Len--whoa. Already busy I see?" Kaito's back, along with an ice-pop in his hand.

_'Dude has no manners. Does he get the word privacy? Well, I should get into the habbit of locking the door so..'_

Len got up while Rin released her arms, they both looked at Kaito.

"Not what it looks like," he shook his head,"Anyway what are you here?"

Licking his ice-pop Kaito said,"Well, you are coming to class with me, right?"

"Oh, that's right. I'll be right down". With a few licks Kaito disappeared downstairs, waiting. Len walked over to the corner where his backpack would be, but its missing until he turned to Rin who held it to him, she smiled. He took it with a 'thank you' and walked over to the door, putting on his shoes.

"Rin".

He laced on his shoes,"Don't worry-" he stood up,"-I won't be gone for too long, alright. Now, when someone goes out to leave, you don't say 'Rin', you say 'Take care of yourself'. Understand?" Rin started at him,"Take. Care of. Your. Self".

"T-take care of..."

"Take care of yourself".

"Take care of yourself".

"Not to shabby, Rin. Good job. Now what do you say when someone leaves?"

She smiled,"Take care of yourself".

Len's spirit lighten up at what a good teacher he was,"I'm Len. _Len"._

She pointed at him,"L-Len".

"Right. Len".

"Len!"

Len put his hands behind his head in a job well done until the computer started to point at everything in the apartment, calling it his name.

He sighed,"That's not correct at all". His spirit just died down, he shut the door.

_'I never thought teaching would this be hard-'_

"Mr. Kagamine?"

He looked passed his shoulders, he didn't notice Luka sweeping the entrance once again,"Ah, Luka-chan," he bowed as for she did too,"Good morning".

"Good morning to you, too. Is it your first day of classes today?"

"That's right".

"Well then, good luck," her sweet smile did the trick to get Len's sprit to rise back up again.

"Thank you. Well, see yah!"

_'She's so sweet and kind. Its so soothing'._

She held her broom with her two hands,"Take care of yourself".

"You, too".

"Take care of yourself". This time that one was not Luka, Len turned around to Rin. He waved at his computer then to his manager then running out to the entrance with a bright smile on his face, thinking this is going to be a great day, Len trailed behind his buddy, Kaito who now finished his ice-pop.

Luka started to sweep again,"He's awfully happy today".

Rin turned to her and pointed,"Len".

**- At Class -**

Once Kaito and Len sat down at their desk they started to talk about persocoms then Luki, then Rin's weird system.

"Not even four life size persocoms plus another one can get through Rin?"

"She's one strong computer".

"I'll say".

Len scratched his head,"So anyway how did you and Luki meet?"

"Over the internet," he twirled his pencil,"We just started talking when we posted--I think--updates on this new persocom model. Until then we just started talking over email. And boom".

"He seems really smart".

"Oh, he is. He's like 23".

"Wow. Anyways, how's your persocom?"

Kaito smiled wide and dropped his pencil, he unzipped his backpack,"I was hoping you would ask that," he opened it, Gumi's green set of hair popped out then she climbed over it and hopped down onto the desk,"Her circuits were messed up pretty bad. It took a whole night to fix that".

Len tapped the desk,"Well that's a relief".

Gumi started to sway back and fourth,"Hi". She softly hummed to herself while she did so.

"Right. I would never let my baby Gumi stay like that. I put too much time and money into her," Kaito said,"Good thing I backed-up all her data or else I'd charge you". He looked around the classroom. Len got slightly irritated, he kept a straight face and bored tone.

"I don't have any money".

"You'd find a way," said Kaito, making no eye contact.

"You're mean".

Kaito smiled,"You know it".

Len's face and tone went back to normal,"So let's say if you didn't back up the data, how expensive it?"

"Well that depends. Gumi how much does your memories go for these days?"

Gumi raised her tiny hand,"I'll search on the web right now!" she closed her eyes, opened them blankly, there goes that white glowing strip again, more processing noises came from the mini computer,"I got it!"

Kaito took out a notepad and a pencil,"Here," he handed the pencil to Gumi. Len leaned closer to Gumi.

"Whoa. I didn't know persocoms could write by hand".

His friend smiled,"Of course. Either that or you could attatch a printer to them".

Len kept on watching Gumi write,"Then why do have her write like that?"

"She just looks cute like that".

The blond freshmen looked at the notepad and nearly fainted,"I-is she serious?"

His blue haired friend nodded,"That's about right". So many numbers were written onto the paper, so many zeros. So many yens, Len was lucky once again that his friend had backed-up his computers data or else Len would be toast.

_'I'm lucky enough to find a life size persocom, but I have to struggle through collage. Can I really deal with her? That's it. Today I'll find a job'._

The doors opened and came out the teacher,"Alright settle down now. Please take your seats," she set down her textbook on her desk, she smiled,"Good Morning. My name is Hatsume Miku and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the term. I'll teach you Japanese literature, math and English. Nice to meet you all". Len started to blush about his new pretty teacher. _'Another pretty women--role call?'_

Other students in the classroom started to complain about how third grade taking role call was, Miku laughed,"Hey don't judge me. I've always wanted to be an elementary school teacher". Everyone laughed with her, she went on to call names.

_'Wow. If she did taught sixth grade then I wouldn't mind going back and start over'. _Len started to daydream about him and Ms. Hatsume. He taught of her encouraging him to do better on test; giving him a pat on the back when he did a good job in PE and even telling him on how a great job he did on his drawing of a cow.

_'Len do better on your tests, okay?_

_Len good job, your such an athlete._

_Oh, Len. What a beautiful drawing, you should become an artist._

_Len._

_Len._

_Len._

_Len'._

"_Len. Len?_"

He snapped out of the dream, staring at a vast pair of breast(A/N: Hahahaa! Miku doesn't even have big boobs.), breathing as Ms. Hatsume did,"Where we're you just now?" Other students stared at him.

Len started to sweat a bit and had trouble finding words to say,"Hey there".

"You know your wasting your time if you keep daydreaming like that".

The class laughed, except for Kaito who just had a small smile on his face as he tracked down the teacher as she walked pass the aisle.

**- After Class -**

Car horns blared through the streets, over lapping conversations and birds chirping out in the city while Len picked up a newspaper ready to look for his new job,"Alright. I'm shooting for 1,000 yen a month". He came across a few job listings and smiled,"Okay, I'll shoot for these". He paid for the newspaper and headed home, excited about the new jobs and seeing Rin again, but then he decided since the job offers were on the way, so why waste time?

Len's eyes distracted him until he passed the market,"Oh wait. Here it is". He slid the door to the side and said,"Excuse me". It only took a couple of seconds to hear that the position has been taken, so Len tried the next job on the list.

At one store,"Sorry someone already took it this morning".

Or at lifting boxes off of trucks,"I don't think your strong enough. Sorry".

Or this one show place that Len didn't quite understand,"We only hire women".

And the very last one was accidental,"Oh you look yummy. We can sure _use_ you".

Four, eight jobs of getting rejected. The last one was kind of... gay.

Walking downtown, Len sighed. It was almost sunset and still no job,"Oh boy. How did it get late all of the sudden?" he started to walk, not noticing where he walked into--he felt something cool and wet around his area,"What the?"

A gasp came from a young girl to the side with a bucket of water in her hand,"My gosh! I'm so sorry," she said,"I was spacing out. I'm so sorry".

Len held out his hands in front of him,"Oh no its fine. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine". The girl had long silver hair and worried amber eyes.

She shook her head and dropped the bucket,"I can't let you leave like this. Its not right!" she took his hand in both of hers, she begged.

_'My hand. She's cute'._

She started to lead him into the restaurant where she seemed to work at,"At least let me fix you up. Please?"

The girl got Len some clothes, that looked like uniforms. Once he put on the dry uniform on, the girl said she would be right back to dry his wet ones,"Wait," Len said, but she disappeared into the hallway, he sighed and sat down on an office chair, talking to himself.

"She's pretty cute," he said,"Her hand was so soft. Maybe we will take it to the next level," he slumped in his chair,"I don't even know her name so what am I talking about-"

"Hey you guys. Is anybody here?" a voice called from the downstairs, Len got up and walked into the hall way, he heard the voice call out again,"Yo. Haku can you help me out a bit?" he rushed downstairs to see who asked for who, but what Len saw was that he was in a Japaneses bar. He looked around the empty place, apparently the bar is still closed, then he spotted the register with a persocom hooked to it. She seemed she's doing work.

"Wow. I wonder if Rin could do this".

The computer looked up at him with a smile, he returned the smile. The door opened to a man with the same uniform on,"Well at least there's someone to help me. Where were you when it as so busy?" the man walked in,"Hurray up so we could get ready to open". Len just stood there wondering what to say or do,"Dude, come on".

Len shrugged an,"Okay". It seemed that one of the workers mistook him for another part-timer, but Len let it slide so he started to put down the chairs from the table and lined them to the bars and tables. He then started to wipe the table tops clean while the other guy was cooking something sweet smelling at the bar. The door opened agian with a tall man with cigarette hanging from his mouth, he had really long purple hair and an easy to see six-pack behind his uniform. Len didn't notice his presence until he spoke.

"Ready to open?" the man said with his deep voice with a bored tone to it.

The guy behind the bar looked up from the pot,"You know it, Boss".

He looked around and spotted Len,"Yeah, working hard as usual I see. And who are you?"

"Oh yeah, like the new guy. He's working his ass off today".

"Excuse me. Who are you?"

Len turned around, scratching his arm,"I, uh-"

The back door opened with the girl,"So you were here the whole time. Jeez, I was looking for you everywhere". She looked Len than to the purple haired man.

"Hey, Haku".

"What's the matter, Gakupo-kun?"

The purple haired man, Gakupo, happens to run this place and Haku is one of his workers at the bar. Haku lead them upstairs to the office, explaining what had happen this afternoon.

"Hey, sorry for all of the chaos," Gakupo said, leaning back on his chair,"One of the workers thought you were the new guy. I'm Gakupo, yours?"

"Kagamine Len".

Haku jumped in,"So very sorry for the whole wetting your pants thing, Len".

"Its okay, Haku. Its alright".

Gakupo cleared his throat, Haku apologized again and kept quiet,"Again, Len, sorry for the misunderstanding-"

"Its no big deal at all, please don't worry about it. Everything is fine".

"That's very kind of you. Say, your a student right?" Len nodded his head,"Cool. I like you Kagamine Len, so why won't you work here. You know, if you're looking for a job". Gakupo stood up and shoved his hands in his pocket, he gave Len a little grin.

Len stood up as well,"Are you serious? Yes I would take the job. Thanks". Haku let out a little giggle.

"Good then its official. Kagamine Len welcome to our little bar".

"Its my pleasure, Gakupo-sama". Len bowed.

Haku let out another giggle,"Look, you already know the name of our bar, Len. My Pleasure".

The door opened to the guy other guy worked here,"Boss we need you".

"Be right there," he said,"And Len I need your resamay. You know?"

The blond freshmen nodded, and waved back to this new boss as he left. After the door closed Haku walked beside Len,"I guess we'll be seeing each other on a regualr bases, huh?" she smiled.

Len didn't mean to ignore his new partner but he couldn't help thought that he finally found a job and now he could use his extra money on Rin.

_'Rin's going to be so happy when she hears this'._

It seemed that Len spoke his thoughts out loud,"Rin. Who's she?"

"Oh. She's my persocom".

Haku and Len started to talk about persocoms for awhile. He told her about how he was lucky to find such a model in the garbage. Then he asked her, since the bar had a persocom, if Haku had a persocom of her own. She reached for her pocket, and pulled her persocom out. Len was surprised at the size, he thought Gumi was the smallest persocom her every saw, but this very mini tiny green rabbit sure beat Gumi. Haku explained to him that her persocom has the power of a life size ones, it go on the internet and write resamay and other stuff like that.

Blushing, Len asked,"So speaking of a resamay. How do you make one?"

"Want me to teach you?"

"Would you?"

"Sure!"

It only took about seven minutes to complete the resamay(A/N: How the frick do you spell that word? My laptop says its wrong!). It only asked for family, home and education and little about himself. Haku kept complimenting on his life, "That was easy," said Len,"Thanks a bunch, Haku".

She smiled,"Your quite welcome, Len-senpai"

"Senpai?"

"Can I call you that. You are older than me, Senpai".

"Well," Haku was so close that the blond pervert could get a nice view of her large breast,"Yeah. I guess you could call me that". He blushed a pink shade. His heart went _thump-thump-thump-thump._

Haku's fingers toyed with Len's bangs,"I'm a D-cup".

"Wait?!" he jumped off his seat,"What are you talking about?"

"You were staring at them were you not?" Len went onto a rampage and started to babbled loudly, Haku just laid back and laughed until Len broke down back onto the chair,"You're so cute, Senpai".

_'I wonder if she was messing with me. I guess she was, she was laughing after all. Well, whatever. I got a job now. That's all that matters'._ He inserted the key in the key-sloth, opening the door. Len saw Rin sitting down by the table, napping, but her eyes slowly opened when Len shut the door,"Sorry. Did I wake you-" arms surrounded his neck before he finished,"Missed me that much?"

She nodded her head as she pulled back,"Take care of yourself".

Len shook his head,"You say that when someone is leaving. Right now at a time like this you say 'welcome home'".

"Wel-come. Home?"

"That's right, Rin. Welcome home".

"Welcome home".

Len sat down by the window, Rin cuddled up to him while he spoke,"I got a job today, Rin".

"A j-job?"

"Yup. Its like this-" he said,"-well its kind of hard to explain, but now I could buy you a lot of stuff, Rin".

She smiled,"Don't worry?"

He nodded,"Are you happy, Rin?"

"Rin don't understand what happy is".

"Well happy is like when your face," he formed a wide smile,"looks like this". Rin smiled wide also,"Yup. That's happy right there, Rin". He patted her head, still smiling until his stomach growled. Len blushed,"Well. Let's. Eat. Rin, can you get me that, please?" Rin followed his finger that pointed to the bowl.

She pointed to it as well,"Len," she said. Her master sighed, a happy sigh.

"Got to teach her that pointing at something doesn't mean Len," he got up to walk to the kitchen and started to cooking his food Gakupo gave him before he left, as an apology again for both himself and Haku.

* * *

_A/N: Re-read it. Hope you guys like it. Already writing the fourth chapter and its hard.. for me. Look forward to it! Review, please._


	4. Rin Buys Underwear

He stood there, on that very spot for five minutes already. Breathing hard, panting, heart thumping in his chest, pulse rate going over its limit, turning hot and red. Len _has _to get at least on pair of underwear for Rin.

He kept saying in his head,_'I'm not a pervert. I'm not a pervert. Its for Rin, right?'_

Women outside and inside the under garment store started to stare and whisper about the weird, sweating man up in front, thinking his some kind of pervert or something. Its Len's second time attempting to this, and failing the first one.

One women said,"This is scary he's been out there for the pass few days, doing this".

"Mommy, why is that man breathing like that?" asked one child.

The mother took hre child's hand walked away,"Hush. Don't look at him".

Len took a gulp of air, he took a few steps towards the store, feeling eyes on his back,_'Alright. This is-' _something perverted raced through his mind.

"I can't do this!" he yelled, running towards the other direction of the store,"Why?!" he ran passed more people, again, staring at him,"Why can't I say 'can I have some underwear?!" he screamed, small tears left his eyes. (A/N: Dude, man up..)

Its started getting dark outside as the young freshman walked towards the apartments, dogs barked in the background. Len sighed.

"Just as I thought," he bent his head down,"I couldn't buy them again today". He took out his keys,"What am I doing?" he opened the door,"Rin!"

He closed his door and raced to his computer. She had her dress unbutton halfway, almost showing her clevage. Len rushed towards her and tried to button her shirt without looking.

"Welcome home, Len," she said after Len button her dress, she smiled.

Len wiped a sweat drop off his forehead,"Yes. Welcome home". He sat down, Rin sat across from him,"That's good you remembered my name," he patted her head.

"Len is Len's name. Rin remembers".

"Wow, Rin. You're really speaking well, great job," he took Rin's chin,"So why were you getting undress?" he pulled his thumb away. She pointed to a set of neatly folded clothes.

She smiled,"Manager". Len looked at the set of school clothes.

"Oh I see. You were trying to change into those". Rin looked at him, she nodded,"Well, I will go down and thank her later, but the problem here is that I've got to get you some undies".

He thought for a second,_'Luka-chan would you give some of you underwear?' _he could think of the broom she'd always use and saw it break in two in her hands. Len cried out,"Hell no! She would think I'm some sort of pervert-"

"So underwear is what your into, huh, Len?"

"Kaito! Can you at least think about knocking?"

The blue haired man, sighed,"I did. You were just too busy yelling underwear".

"Don't tell me," he slapped his forehead,"That you could hear that in the halls?"

"Sorry. So back to the undies, you can't buy any?"

"Its complicated!"

Kaito sat buy him and brought an ice-pop to his lips,_'Where'd he get that?'_ Len looked around,"You can't buy underwear for, Rin?"

"Its just that, you know, men are not welcome in those kind of stores".

"Then why won't you have Rin do it?" he too lick of his ice-pop.

Len stood up, fist formed,"Idiot! I can't let her do that".

Kaito sat there, calm and licked his pop not bothering to make contact,"Don't sweat. Just go and borrow Gumi over here. Just promise not to break her". Gumi hopped of her master's shoulder,"She has a GPS navigation installed in her". Kaito explained in bored tone.

"Whoa. This small computer could do all that?" said Len. Rin bent down to Gumi,"Would you like to go shopping?" he told her.

"S-shopping?"

"For underwear".

She tilted her head a bit,"Underwear?"

After that night, Len and Rin started to plan out the undie-hunt while Gumi still slept. Len took out one of his 'underwear' magazines(A/N: aka: porn magazine)and set it between him and Rin, but instead she hopped onto his lap. He blushed a bit, he pointed to an underwear on model,"Here. You've got to buy this".

She looked up at him,"Bait?"

Len died,"Not bait. What they're wearing," he pointed to all kinds of underwear the models wore,"This," he pointed to a pair of yellow cheekies,"Or this one," he said pointing to a pair of blue hiphuggers,"Or any of these, Rin. Underpants".

"Underpants?" he nodded, she pointed to the magazine,"Len wants underpants?"

He nodded again,"Yes. Len wants that! Do you think you could remember that?"

"Rin understands".

At the sheets, beeping noises came from Gumi, she woke up and blew her whistle, startling Len,"Good morning! According to the plan, its time for wake-ie exercises!" she blew on her whistle again, and started to stretch at the same time. Rin and Len joined in to the beat of the whistle as Gumi chanted,"One, two, three". After three sets she said,"Let's finish now with a deep breath".

Deep breath everyone did, then Len blinked at what he just did, he got into Gumi's face and yelled out his frustration to her,"What was all that?!"

Gumi hide in the covers,"Scary!" Len calmed down and picked her up.

"Can't belive Kaito has to do this every morning," said Len,"Well, anyways Gumi today is the time you take of Rin, alright?" the small persocom nodded her head as Len set her onto Rin's shoulder.

"Take care of yourself," said Rin. Len shook his head.

"Nope. Today I say that, right now when someone leaves they 'I'll be going now'. Understand?"

She nodded,"I'll be going now?"

"Correct".

Before Rin and Gumi leaves, Len went over the rules such as don't take dark ally ways, don't talk or follow strangers and look both ways before crossing the street. Typical child rules. Also, he asked Rin what to say to the sales clerk.

"Underpants. Please and thank you".

"Good. Then you give them the money I gave you," said Len,"Do you understand?"

"Rin, understands," she turned around,"I'll be going now". Len forced a laugh as she left, Gumi waved back at him. I door closed, he sighed.

"I hope she'll be okay".

Once Gumi and Rin left the apartments, the min green haired persocom started up her navigation software and lead Rin to each nook and cranny. Meanwhile, at class, Len is having a very hard time concentrating on listening to Ms. Hatsume's lecture. He's too worried about his persocom, walking around the city all by herself.

"Turn left here!" Rin turned, she stopped at a stop light as Gumi told her to wait for the green signal. The light turned green, but Rin didn't cross, instead she followed a truch with underwear on it,"Turn around, Rin!"

She didn't listen she only pointed at the truck,"Underpants".

"Rin we must turn around to the correct route!"

"But Len wants underpants".

Gumi explained that the truck was an advertisement and not the lingerie store where you buy underpants, so Rin turned around. A sudden wind blew and she saw a couple of school girls' skirt go up, she had spotted underpants once again,"Underpants," she pointed, she walked up to the two girls.

As Rin walked up to them one said,"Damn. I hate this wind". She walked up to one girl with short, brown hair and lift up her skirt,"Whoa! What are you doing?"

Gumi blew her whistle,"Warning! This is not the lingerie store, Rin".

"But underpants".

Gumi shook her head,"Incorrect. This is not the place to buy underwear, Rin. Now please turn around forty feet and turn left".

Rin turned and walked, eyes still on the girl's skirt. One whispered,"What a weird persocom".

The two persocoms walked into a street until Gumi commanded to stop, a mother and its kittens crossed the street and one kitten was holding an underpants. Rin followed while Gumi kept whistling in her ear, telling her to stop. But again she didn't listen, Rin crawled onto all fours following the kitties into a small hole where she could fit also, Gumi fell off Rin. She followed the kitties to a backyard, the cats went into hauled and licked themselves, Rin mimicked them. One kitten dropped the underpants, but it turned out it wasn't, just a handkerchief,"Not underpants". Rin looked around the yard,"Gumi?" She heard Gumi's squeaky voice yelling for help.

She spotted her dangling from a dogs mouth,"Gumi is not a doggie chew toy!" she cried,"Rin help me!" Rin didn't have to help, the owner of the dog called him over and dropped Gumi on to the ground,"Ouchie-" mimicking the dog, Rin picked up Gumi with her mouth, just like the dog,"Rin! I just said that I'm not a chew toy!"

**- Len -**

"I wonder why they haven't reached the lingerie store yet," said Len, hiding behind a statue. He hide from the underwear store,"I'm getting worried". The glass door behind him slid to the side and came out the two school girls that had encountered Rin eariler,"Uh, excuse have you two seen a persocom with-" he out his hands to his head, as if they were persocom ears,"-ears like this and-" he pretended to have a little mobile unit on his shoulder,"-a mini persocom like this small".

The school girls looked him and started whispering to each other,"You don't think that's the owner of that persocom today, do you?" The other girl turned like she was ready to run,"I think so! Let's get out of here before he tells is persocom what next to do!" they rushed away from Len.

He scratched his arm and sighed,"I wonder what Rin did-" arms winded around Len's neck, he turned around hoping its Rin,"Oh, hey there Haku-chan". The silver haired girl looked different from her work uniform; her boobs look smaller.

_'Why am I even looking there!'_

"Looking at them again, huh, Senpai?" said Haku. Len spoke out his thoughts again.

"What?! N-no!"

She laughed a bit,"So, what are you doing out in the market-place?"

"I was looking for Rin. Listen Haku-chan, I got to go," Len turned,"See you later".

"But Senpai.."

He ran ever corner that took him to the lingerie store. He worried about Rin while he ran, until he curved one corner and spotted her. He ran up to her and heard from an earshot,"Len said always use the crosswalk". She pointed at the white strips on the road, she waited. Gumi told her that she's correct. Rin started to walk across the street. She made it.

_'She remebered. Good job, Rin!'_

He started to follow her everywhere; little stalker. He hid behind trashcans, bus stops, mail boxes, newspaper stalls, poles. Rin started chanting 'underpants' everywhere she goes, people started at her and the person who stalked her from behind, she started pointing at every underwear she sees.

_'So this is why there're late'._

But finally Rin and Gumi got the destination, she stood there looking at a sales bin right outside the store where Len could see her from that statue from before. She was about to reach for some underwear until a sales clerk clapped her hands and announced that all underwear that Rin stood in front of are half price. Soon, women who heard the announcement raced to the bin, knocking over Len's persocom,"Rin!"

Len rushed over to help out, reaching over the crowd, but one of the sales clerk took it the wrong way and shouted out for the police guard. In seconds Len dragged out away from the store yelling that he is innocent.

**- Rin -**

In a couple of minutes the crowd around her calmed down and soon women began walking away with many amounts of underwear in there ams. Rin stood up from under the table, Gumi hyperventilating. A sales clerk walked up to her,"Underpants," she said, the woman looked at here,"Underpants please and thank you".

She turned to see Len at the door. Rin looked at him with her sweet smile,"Welcome home". He smiled back at her with one of his fake-worried-depressed-but-happy smiles, taking off his shoes he closed the door and sat by his persocom with a pink bag from the underwear store.

"Did you get some underpants?" she nodded. Len smiled a full, real smile this time,"Really?" Rin opened the bag, holding up a pair of men's boxer shorts that said 'good-job' on the butt part,"B-b-but those are mens' underwear". Len died on the floor, he asked how she ended up with men underwear. His computer told the sales clerk that he wanted the underpants, etc. Rin waited for her master's respond.

"Is this wrong?" she asked. Len sat up, he shook his head and patted her head.

"Nope. You did a good job".

_'Now that means I've got to go and buy those underpants myself'._

**- Len -** [original and same day.]

Heart thumping, sweating, red hot face, people staring. Len started to take sharp breaths as he looked into the lingerie store. He darted inside, to the sales clerk who gave him a weird look, like the face others give to a pervert.

"U-uh-um-uh-urmm-mmm," Len stuttered until,"Underpants. Please and thank you!" he the clerk rang up the underwear and gave it to him. Len raced back all the way home, with the pink bang in his hands. He busted into his room with Rin saying 'welcome home'. He gasp for air as he fell to the floor.

"They probably think I'm a pervert!" he cried,"This is even worst!" He held up the bag and shouted,"I forgot that I could have bought this piece of shit at the convenience store!" he started to cry down to the floor. He started to roll around the floor, scolding himself, yelling that he is some sort of pervert. Rin caught that.

She pointed to him as she spoke,"Len," she said, still pointing,"Len is a pervert". She smiled while Len froze.

"No! Rin don't say that!" frustration reached Len. His persocom started to chant pervert and continued pointing at her master, smiling while she said it,"No-o-o-o!"

* * *

A/N: Seems.. short chapter~review, please. Got lazy towards the end. Might take awhile to finish the next chapter because of school and I have this RinXLen fanfic I would like to write and put on here for my best friend's upcoming birthday. I'll get onto the next chapter as soon as I can, maybe in a couple of weeks or a month or something. Okay--maybe not a month, but something like that. Sorry! Just be patient.


	5. Rin Finds

_Sorry for taking so long to make this next chapter. I've been busy and I've got a lot of anime series to finish. Hope you enjoyed this one, sorry if its confusing._

* * *

Kaito and Len sat there, listening to Ms. Hatsume as she went on about the upcoming unit test,"So class," she said while earsing the whiteboard,"I hope you'll all study this week. This test is really important. It shows you which level you are on, so now, if you are one of those people who didn't quite did well on that test, this is a motivation. I will start calling on you in class for now on," she smiled,"See yah." Everyone started to converse and grumble about the test, except for Len, who quietly gathered his stuff and headed out. He had more plans planned out for him than the test.

After changing into his uniform, he headed down the stairs into the emtpy bar and began to clean tables and un stack chairs, doing his job. He started talking to himself about the test--

"Senpai," chimmed a voice from the staircase. Len turned to Haku, her D-cups getting in the way from seeing her beaming smile.

Len looked away back to the table he cleaned,"Gah. Its a bad habbit," he explained.

"Oh. Okay, well anyways. You were talking about focusing? On what?"

"Studying?" he answered, one-worded.

Haku figited,"On what?"

"In two days I have this big test that I've got to pass in two days," he said,"So maybe, I thought, tomorrow I would not come in and go off studying," he turned to her and smiled,"You know?"

Haku looked at him,"I see. So is the exam going to be hard?"

"I wouldn't say exam, but it does seem like one," said Len,"Its just this test that tells me which level I'm in right now."

For a second Len thought about how he didn't have time to keep up with his classes,'_Geez. Not my falut I have work then get tired and fall asleep after,_' he scratched his head,'_I need more time to study._'

"I'll do my best tomorrow," he said to Haku.

"Well then, do your best, Senpai!" she encourage with her hands up, smiling.

Len blushed a bit and turned fully to her,"Heh. Thanks a lot, Haku."

The door behind them opened and the boss's purple head stuck out,"Yo. Time to open up. You guys ready?" he said in a bored tone.

Exchanging glances, Haku and Len replied cheerfully,"My pleasure."

Closing the door behind,"I'm home," said Len. His computer walked up to him with excitment and greeted him.

"Len, welcome home."

"Yup. Home, Rin." She hung on his neck and smiled, not noticing his bag sliding down to the floor with a dull thump, his books slding out"Oh. Opps." Crouching down, Len picked the books up. Rin sat behind him and asked,"These are textbooks from school," he explained,"Very important." They walked over to the table and sat down on the floor,"I've got to study, study, study."

"S-study?" she asked, tilting her head a bit.

Len set his bag and books onto the table,"Study. Its important to do so on a test for example. I've got to ace this unit test this Sunday," he patted his persocom's head,"So cheer me on. Alright, Rin?"

**- Morning -**

Hearing the birds chrip, dogs barking, sun rays brusting into the room, Len cracked open all of his textbooks and started his study session. _Tick, tick, tick, _went the clock after three seconds of staring into the black and white pages of the book. _Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, _went the clock after five more seconds as Len started to tap his pencil, still looking at the pages. _Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick_, went up to seven seconds. A total of fifteen seconds until he stretched his arms over the table and books,"I can't," he said. Rin micked him, and piled her arms over his,"Nope. Got to do my best." He started to pencil in some words into his notebook. _Three, two, one--_he started to smack himself on the head calling himself an idiot,"I don't get it!"

Len stood up and started to do quick stretches, Rin following him. Then he went by his studies, soon it was time for him to cram in some english notes. _Tick, tick_, he started at the pages once more,"Mother-" he dropped his head between the pages,"F. This text book is too thick. Aww, man." Going through, reading thrity pages he came across a word,"What does 'abulia' mean?" he tapped his pencil on his chin, then started sorting through the book piles,"Hmm, where's the dictionary?" Rin joined him, but it looked like she started to play and stack the books up,"I'm not playing around now Rin," she looked up,"I'm kinda trying to find my dictionary." She tilted her head, looking at him blankly. He stood up, walking to his closet and slid the door to the side.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen the thing around since I moved in," he said, digging into some boxes that he did happen to open yet. He hopped her found the book once he checked all of the boxes,"W-what? Its g-gone?" he re-searched the boxes again, and the whole closet. He dropped to the floor, defeated by his own self,'_Why didn't I relized it until now?_' he sighed, closing his eyes. He felt Rin's finger pokinghis cheek.

**- Somewhere in Japan -**

"Here it is," he said, taking out a dictionary copy,"This is the one, I think." Len flipped the book over to examine the price,"2, 910 y-yen?" his mind raced,"Plus tax. Damn, dictionaries these days are just expensive." About to walk over to the clerk, he heard no footsteps following him, he turned,"Hey, Rin?" Her head turned all around the bookstore, she looked at him,"That's right. Its your first trip to a bookstore, right?" he smiled at her, she questioned a '_Rin_',"A book store sells-" Len gestered towards the whole store and started pointing at some books on the shelves and tables,"Books. Many books--Rin?" he started at her for a moment, then he noticed she was staring at something so he followed her eyes to a book on a table. He walked over to her and saw the blue book's cover: _The Town With No People_; it read. He picked it up, looking at it,"Is this what you want?" he said sweetly as he flipped over the book,"S-shit. Picture books cost this much?" he kept on staring at the 3, 410 yen strip on the back. He peered at the two books he held in his hands, then over to Rin who looked at him with her soft blue eyes.

'_Adorable!_' he thought, looking back at the dictionary, then back at the picture book,'_School or Rin? School or Rin? School or Rin?_' he looked back at his persocom, who begged without even noticing it. A very troubling decision between the must-pass unit test slash school or the cute-loving-can't-say-no-to computer. Which is most important? Len breathed in some air and went with his decision,"Here," he handed her the dictionary,"I'll go pay for your picture book." Rin followed her master to the cashier, as he paid for the book, he handed her it,"Its a present," said Len, a little saden, but still kept a small smile. She hugged him while looking at the book, backwards,"Now, you say 'thank you' to a person. Not jump on them."

She pulled away,"Thank you."

He flipped the book,'_She's so lucky she is so cute,_' he thought, as they both left the store.

Back at the apartment, Len and Rin both sat on the floor flipping through the picture book as he explained,"A picture book is--well--a book full of picutures," he open to the first page revealing a pink humanlike-bunny,"See. Here's the picture--and sometime there are words like here," he pointed to some words,"and they tell you the story with them. You see?" he looked at Rin's blond hair, it fell to her eyes, head bent down to the book,"Can you read this--"

"The Town..."

"Rin, you can read these words?" he patted her head,"Arnt't you smart?" She smiled,"Then read for me, please." Len sat back, crossing his legs. Without warning, Rin hopped onto his lap, book open and ready to be read. He blushed while she leaned on his chest.

She started to read,"This town," she said. Len could see the illustraion over her head,"was completly empty."

The door flew open,"Oi, Len. How's it going?"

Len jerked, turning his head towards the front door,"Do you ever knock?" he asked, irritated.

Ignoring his question,"Getting lovey-dovey again?" gently, Len slid his computer off of him and stood by the door, blushing pink.

"Kaito," he sighed,"Nothing like that."

"Hm, sure," he grinned,"Anyways, I came over to do--you know--some cheering up," said Kaito, looking at his shoulder,"Gumi?" she jumped off her master's shoulder and onto his folded hands. She started to chant: _Go, Len. Len, Len, Len. Go, Len! Do your best, on the test. Best! Best! Best! On the test!_

The blond freshmen froze,"The test?" he cried,"I've got to study!" he headed for his closet, but then halt,"B-but no dictionary."

"Dictionary?"

"Man, forgot mine back at home," said Len, smacking his forehead.

Kaito leaned on the door frame,"Want to borrow mine?"

"For real?"

"Sure."

"But how about your studies?"

Kaito gave him a punk's look,"Unlike you, I have been keeping up with the subjects Ms. Hatsume taught us," he laughed softly.

"Shut up," sighed Len,"Alright. Lead me to your place," he said as he and Kaito left,"Be right back, Rin."

Walking into his buddy's apartment made Len's look like a complete dump. Compared to his, Kaito had a lot of furniture and a complete bed set, along with his kitchen. On the other hand, Len had only a table, a kitchen counter and a sink full of dirty dishes. To top that, Len had his clothes and books scattered all over the apartment floor, as the leading decoration.

While Kaito and Len were next door, Rin started to read the book all on her own:

"This town was completely empty," she read,"There were houses, and lights that could be seen from the windows. But no one on the streets. Peeking in the windows, I tried. There was someone there, but he was together with it. I looked inside the other house. They were, too, together with it," she turned the page,"Because it is fun to be with it. Because it is more fun than to be with people. Now, nobody comes out. This town is empty," the picture showed the pink bunny flying,"I am going on a journey. I am going to go to another town. Because I think it would be nice for someone to find me. But it the one for me falls in love with me.. that is when I have to part with the one for me. But still, I want to meet the one for me. I think that as I walk through the empty town," Rin paused. Quiet, the dripplets from the sink dropped, the open window let in a breeze that flapped the curtains,"I.. I.. I-"

"Thanks a lot Kaito," said Len fromt he hall,"And thank you too Gumi." He shut the door behind him, seeing Rin floating, glowing also,"R-Rin?" he rushed over by her side, kneeling. Len held his breath, then touched her back. Breathing again, the glowing stopped and Rin lightly drifted back to the floor,"Hey, Rin?" She looked up as if nothing had just happened,"You alright?" she looked at him.

Len called over Kaito for a moment. He kept saying how odd a persom Rin is, he also said to Len that the problem didn't seem to be damage on the outside, but maybe the inside.

"Don't worry. She's working at least, right?"

"Right. Thanks, Kaito," said Len in relief.

Kaito held out a knuckle,"Take it easy," they both smacked knuckles,"Night."

"Thanks, goodnight."

He turned and walked towards the center table,"Len alright?" asked Rin, sitting next to him. Len nodded. He soon picked up the blue book.

"This seems kinda hard to read," he said,"For a picture book. You read all this?"

She nodded--loud and noisy, the alarm set on the clock rang, reading: seven o' clock,"I haven't even studied half the text yet." Picking up a textbook,"Forget it. I won't even be done if I start now. I suck on enlgish anyways--huh, Rin?" He laid on the floor, his computer held the book in her hands, she stared at him.

She formed a fist and smiled,"You can do it. Rin must cheer for Len." He smiled at her, sitting back up she handed him the book.

"You are right," he picked up his pencil,"I could do it."

_Tick, tick, tick, _went the clock after three seconds of staring into the black and white pages of the book. _Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, _went the clock after five more seconds as Len started to tap his pencil, still looking at the pages. _Tick, tick, tick, tick--_Len dropped his head down,"You can do it," encouraged Rin.

Pausing,"I can do it," said Len. _Tick, tick, tick, tick,_"I don't get this! Rin, help me."

"Len could do it."

"Thats' right. I must!" he said, then,"N-no good."

"Go Len."

"You got it!" he said again, but,"Rin, please?"

"Go Len."

"Ah. Rin?"

"Go, go Len."

**- The Next Day: Night -**

Rin ran up to her master to give him a big hug after she greeted him.

Smiling, Len said,"Thanks a lot Rin." She started at him blankly,"I can't say that I did great on the test, but I can say that I did get a decent score." He pulled away, patting her head,"Its all thanks to you, Rin. Thank you so much." He put his bag down on the floor,"That's right. I promise you when I earn my next paycheck I will buy you something again, okay," he said,"Look forward to it."

She smiled,"Rin looks foward to it."

_It echoed: 'But it the one for me falls in love with me.. that is when I have to part with the one for me. But still, I want to meet the one for me. I think that as I walk through the empty town.'

* * *

_

_Got lazy towards the end. Right now I am writing up a one-shot on SPICE! finally, but I don't think I should submit it. Should I? Please review, to keep me going._


	6. Rin Weakens

Len watched his persocom while washing the dishes. He has been worried about her this morning. Every since she woke up she has not been herself lately. Rin has been less cheerful, not moving around or following Len. She is sitting down, like a rag-doll, tucked in the corner, looking off in space. Her face blank of experssions. Finishing the last dish and turing off the sink, Len walked over to her. He crouched at her level, looking into her eyes,"Uh, I'm going now, Rin. I'll go and ask Kaito what's wrong with you alright. I'll see you after."

She turned her head slightly, her eyes moving away from the floor to Len's face. She smiled,"Take care of yourself," she said. Blinking, Len kissed her forehead, he's very worried about her. Taking a glance at the clock, he swiftly grabbed his backpack and turned around before heading to the hallway.

He looked at Rin, her eyes back to the floor,"I'll be back as soon as they let me off. I promise," he said, about to shut the door,"Take care."

Leaving out the building, Len came to a stop,"Already?" he took out the bills out of the mailbox,"Damn, final notice. Phone bill and electric bill. I'm not getting paid until this Friday," he said, running out towards the gate.

"Good morning, Mr. Kagamine," said Luka's sweet voice, broom in hand.

"Oh. Hey, morning," he rushed passed her,"Gotta run."

**- Collage Hallways -**

"So you haven't charged her, yet," sighed Kaito,"You. Are. Hopless."

Len gave a little frown,"When it comes to technology, that is," he said,"Well, I thought Rin could charge herself."

Kaito and Len stopped walking and stepped to the side by a vending machine,"Idiot," said Kaito,"Gumi, help me out here. Explain to Len on how to charge a persocom," then he added,"Slowly."

"Hey." The little green haired persocom struggled to get on her master's shoulder, until she did she pulled out her little pixel board, and started the session,"So, just put her out in the sunlight," asked Len.

Gumi nodded,"If that's not possible then-" she pulled out a cord,"Use this cord to plug energy back into Rin. This cord is located in the carnium region."

"Easy as that," said Len, smiling.

Kaito butted his head in,"That is if you have a power adaptor," Len's smile dissolved and shook is head no,"As I thought," Kaito said, laughing. Then, he sorted through his backpack,"Hey, here it is," he handed the adaptor to Len.

"Thanks."

"And if she still doesn't run I'll go and check on her."

After thanking his friend, Len left the collage building and turned corners to get to his job. But some thoughts cam into his mind. _Should I take a day off? I'm wprried about Rin's condition. Yeah, maybe I should just take a day-_he turned around when he heard his name being called, it was Haku. She came running up to him in her school uniform. _She's so cute in her uniform. _Len began to blush.

She smiled,"You like?" she twirled around, her skirt almost fanning up.

_'Shit!' _Len nearly fainted at the thought,'_I said that out loud and she almost caught me into a peep show!_' He quickly looked away,"So," he said.

"So," she said,"One of the workers arne't coming in today, Senpai. So you have to pitch in today," she sighed,"I was suppose to have a meeting at my club, but work you know? Let's complain to Gakkupo!" she grabbed his wirst and dragged Len to work.

At the apartment, Rin had stayed at the very spot tucked in the corner, except now she laid on the sprawled out on the floor, looking up at the ceiling lamp. The room felt so empty with only boxes, table, books, raidio and Rin filled up the apartment, along with the ticking sound of the clock-and footsteps. Rin sat up and looked out the window, someone was coming around the corner. But it wasn't Len, it was a buissnessman who looked at his watch then continued to walk to his destination. Rin laid back down, listening to the clock's ticking as she closed her eyes. _Tick, tick, tick_. The next thing she knew was Len bent over her, holding her, asking if she was alright,"Sorry about that Rin. Now let's get you charged up." He placed his persocom on the floor, took out her power cord and hooked it up to the power adapter-_Spark, spark! _Len jumped when he saw yellow glowing sparks jumping out of the adapter,"Fuckkk," he groaned. Not only that, his whole apartment lights shut off,"Man!" he tried to flicker on the lights, he looked out the window and hopped all around his room,"Is it a blackout or is it from the adaptor?" he said, unplugging it out.

Rin spoke faintly,"Len," she said softly,"Welcome home." Len could barley see her blue eyes when they are half closed, also, Rin's smile blew away already. Its like she can't even lift a penny, she looked that tired. Len tried everything, at first he thought it was the adaptor so he switched on a flip from the circuit breaker, no luck. Then Len ran over to both Kaito's and Luka's apartment, but no luck either. Soon, Len tried to dail Luki's household, but then he remembered that the electic and phone bill were all due,"T-today. God, I failed," he said,"Those bills where all due." He reached for his wallet,"No way," he paused,"I'm fucking poor!" he fell on the floor.

"Wallet," whispered Rin, poiting to his wallet,"Backpack," she pointed to his backpack. She was using all her energy.

Len was so overwhelm, he couldn't even help Rin. He went and gave her an embrace,"Stop talking for now," he whispered. Taking Rin on his back, the two off them left the building. Len thought if he took her to My Pleasure, he would get some help. He struggled on the way, with the heavyness on his back from Rin. Her weight began to increase by the minute, Len is wasting time. Her turned corners, took shortcuts which lead to wasting more time. He crossed streets, which almost lead to death, but Len didn't care. He almost had Rin slipping off his back from time to time, the weight from her couldn't be helped. He heard cars rushing by, people, lights and buildings and it all came to this: My Pleasure was just right on top of the wall that stood between Len and My Pleasure, but he didn't have the time to walk around it. _I've got to climb it. _Going with his hunch, Len climbed the wall. Rin's enormus weight wasn't bad enough, but Len had to climb with one hand. The pain went from his hands, to his arms, his back, then to his legs, but it was worth it they are almost there. The cars noise came closer and Len was already there. He held onto the metal railing and hauled him and Rin up.

"We made it-" the exshuation took its lead and Len's knees buckled, cutting of his balanace that made Rin and Len fall. Fourtunatly, he caught her and he landed her fall with his own body. _This is bad. _They laid there for a moment, and after the pain from Len's legs and back lessened he grabbed Rin and placed her head on his lap,"Rin y-you okay?" processing noises came from the persocom, her eyes looked out into space, more noises. And her blue eyes went from baby blue to the color of dark ocean water, then black,"Hang in there-dammit! She's getting heavier." He struggled and tried to carry her off the dirt, but couldn't.

"Thank you so much, Luka. You saved us."

They were back at the apartment, the manager let Len's over-due bills aside and turned on his electricity. The two of them watched as the lifeless Rin was charging in silence.

Luka smiled,"Don't overreact, Mr. Kagamine."

"I mean it. I-if you hadn't came, Rin and I would have been screwed," he said,"All thanks to me." Before Luka could say some soothing words, Rin's eyes opened, and they were back to its original color. "Rin?"

* * *

A/N: I didn't really liked this episode to start with, so I didn't finished it. Plus I really wanted to start the next chapter. Enjoi!


	7. Rin Works

**~RE-UPDATED! I just stitched the other parts of this chapter together..**

**x**

**x**

**x**

_How the hell do you do this? _he stared into his textbook where the words were in black and white. _I haven't even heard of-_instead of finishing the sentance and continue his studies, Len grabbed the table and flung it o the wall.

"Someone help me!" he said, rolling around the floor. Then the door opened, he turned his head to see who it was. It was Haku in her work uniform, her lips all glitter and sheer as she stood at the door with a sad and worried eyes. She ran towards Len, then landing on his broad chest, her legs flew up. His heart began to race, his cheeks turned pink.

"What's the meaning of this, Haku?" he said, dirty thaughts smothered his mind, that was then until he noticed where his hand was placed. Warm and squishy is what Len felt-_unbelivable!_

She pouted,"Senpai," she whispered. Quickly, Len crawled backwards away from Haku who started to crawl slowly towards him, she licked her glossy lips. While backing up, Len got kneed in the back. He turned to see who it was-_Luka? _

His heart beat fast, faster and faster, but when he saw his manager dressed in a lacy langerie dress, legs spread apart, he lost it and had a deadly nosebleed. _I could handle that. I'm cool like that, _Len thought as his closet opened,_ Damn. The hell is next? Ms. Hatsune-dear Lord. _His thoughts were correct. In her bra and underwear she inched towards Len. His teacher, his manager, his co-worker, all in one room with two wearing nothing but lacy undergarments. He liked it, he is turned onto full blast, and tempted, but for some reason something held him back.

Haku's breast pressed onto Len's back, she whispered into his ear almost licking it,"Do me," she said in a faint whisper. He pulled away with wide eyes, and he was about, too, but had another nosebleed that made him fall onto the floor.

He was then in another world, it looked familiar. The town looked really animated and it was night time. And there stood the pink creature from Rin's book, she towered over Len who started to say: _Are you the one who is for me? Or are you the one who is not for me? Which is it? Tell me. _Confused by the first sentance, but until she started to say his name, the pink creature started to sound more and more like- "Len? Len?" he found himself awak and looked up at his computer, who sat there looking at him,"You were saying 'ah-ah' and going round and round," she said,"Is Len alright?"

Half asleep and half awake, he tilted his head and said,"Round and round?" Rin described what 'round and round' means by rolling on the floor, back and fourth. She sat up, looking back at him. He scratched his head with a faint laugh.

"I just had a nightmare, that's all," he lied.

"A nightmare?"

He taught of a definition,"A scary dream, Rin," he said,"Just like what I had."

"Len's scared," she said, her eyes worried. She snuggled up to Len,"Len was scared?"

Blushing a bit, Len patted her head,"I wasn't scared. It was just a dream."

She pulled back, smiling,"A dream?" she said,"Rin doesn't understand what a dream is."

"That's right," said Len,"I guess you can't have dreams since your a persocom," he then added,"No biggie. After all, dreams are not real. See?" he flexed his arm,"I'm alright. Not scared, I'm full of energy."

Rin looked at him and noticed his genital standing up,"Full of energy there, too," she said, pointing to it. She jumped when Len yelled and hide it.

After folding up the bed, brushing his teeth and packing his books, Len started to talk a loud about his strange dream without the attention of Rin, who listened quietly behind him. _Do me, Senpai, _he thought of Haku's voice and her shimmering lips,_ So nice, _he said out loud,"Can't think about that right now," he crammed in more books. Rin did the same by packing in some random books and magazines into a pair of Len's pants,"Wallet. Must bring that," he said, then sighed at the sight of how empty his wallet is,"No matter how many times I look at it," he stuffed his wallet into backpack,"there's no money to fill it."

"Is that a good thing?" said Rin.

"Of course. Remeber what I said," Len said, standing up,"You could anything you want if you have enough money in your wallet." He sighed again while putting on his shoes,"But right now I'm stumpt. I need a second job."

Rin looked at him,"Job?"

"Right. To work for money," he said and without notice, Rin proccesed the word job into her system. Len started to talk to himself about school, porn magazines and some cuts.

With him doing so, Rin grabbed on of Len's porn-o magazines, walking it up to him,"Rin will get a job, too. Can Rin do this job?" women wearing tight clothing appered before Len' s eyes.

Even though the job offer said two million yen a month, he yelled out his answer,"No freaking way!"

_Chirp, chirp, _went the birds from outside,"Rin can't get a job?" her eyes filled with sadness, her shoulder's slumped.

Len put his hands up, and calmed Rin down by putting his hands on her shoulder,"No. Not like that," he said,"Its just the type of job, Rin. You can't be a porn star." He mumbled the last sentence, looking away.

Her smile returned,"Rin can get a job?"

"Only if its a good job."

"Yes. Rin will do a good job."

He sighed, then turned around towards the hallway. About to step out, he turned his head slightly,"Get a job if you want, but nothing shady, alright?" he said, closing the door,"Talk about when I get home. I'll be going now."

He caught a glint of her smiling at his direction,"Take care of yourself."

Right when the door closed, and Len's footsteps disappeared, Rin started to talk to herself. "Good, bad, shady, job. Shady is bad job and good," she looked out the window, still smiling,"is good job. Rin learned." She laid down the porn magazine,"If Rin gets good job, then Len will be happy."

Everything she learned has processed into her system. It wasn't soon enough that Rin slipped on her shoes and headed out of the apartment building, off to find her new 'good' job. It was around seven, and the street lights begin to flicker on and the sun started to sink down, darkening Japan. Rin walked for hours, turning her head in every direction to shops and stands.

Meanwhile, back in My Pleasure, it was opening time for the bar. Len was working hard by boxing spoon and forks while talking to himself yet again,"Work. Collage. Work and collage," he closed the box, finished. "Each and every freaking day." He headed out with the box in his hand. His mind hopped to another subject when he almost lost his balance,"And Rin wants a job." He looked up to the tile ceilings, imagining his computer on streets selling samples. Or maybe even in a fast food restaurant as a persocom cashier, like the one where Len worked. Or being a-but he could see all the flaws Rin could do to screw up her job on the first day. _Oh, Rin.._

Len leaned against the wall, eyes closed,"Nope. Highly impossible."

"What's impossible, Senpai?" he opened his eyes to Haku.

"N-nothing," he lied,"You're not working today?" he noticed she was not in her uniform, only in her everyday outfit. Long purple sweater, black skirt, and boots. Her silver hair wrapped in a ponytail by a purple ribbon. _Cute_.

She nodded,"I'm going shopping at the moment," she bent down, her breast in his face. Suddenly, Len's face turned red. He remembered his nightmare(A/N: and so the pervert calls it)of Haku's breast,"Need a little hand?" His hand? His hand in her left breast. He jumped back so quickly like a ninja,"What's wrong, Senpai?"

He lied again, pinching his nose in case of a future nosebleed,"Nothing. Nothing at all. Its just heavy."

She stood up straight,"Oh, I see," she said,"Oh, by the way, Senpai. What were you saying about a job?"

A couple of drops of blood spilled out to Len's surprise. He turned around anyways with his mouth open,"How'd you know?"

"You were talking about just a couple of seconds ago, silly." Len slapped his forehead, _not again. Your so weird, Len. _Haku went worried,"Your not going to quiet? Are you?" Len looked at her,"Don't tell me you found another job and your planning to leave us," she gripped her hands,"Are you?"

A couple of second of silence, then Len laughed,"Are you crazy? If I quit this one, I would die?" he stood up, his laughter dieting down,"I'm not going to quit."

A relived smile appeared on Haku's,"I'm glad," she took a deep breath after.

Len blushed and quieted himself for a moment,"So what were you worked up about then, Senpai?"

He kneeled down to the box,"Chi."

"Chi?" she said, then smiled,"Your persocom, right?"

Len scratched his head, proud of being the owner of such a cute computer, but guilty of being such a poor provider of her,"That's right. She really wants a job." He lifted the box once more,"I'm just a little worried about her, you know?" he didn't make eye contact when he said this.

Haku started at the box Len's carrying,"Persocom," she said to herself. Then looked at the floor,"She must be a very cute persocom, too, right?" she said smiling.

He smiled as he walked pass Haku,"She sure is," he said,"Now how about we open up?"

Rin was walking pass a baker when a hand, lightly, grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to a man in a green suit with brown hair and glasses,"Hey, what's up?" he said, then an astonished look appeared on his face,"Whoa. A persocom." He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking down to Rin,"A very cute one, too. Say, whose your owner? And why are you out alone?"

Rin smiled up to the man,"My owner's name is Len. And Rin his looking for a good job."

The man smiled,"A job?" he said, ignoring Len's name,"What a coincidence. I know a really good job that pays well, and has short hours."

"A good job?"

The man laid a arm around Rin's tiny shoulders,"You got it. A really good job." He lead her through an alley,"I know the way so don't worry. I think you will like it."

**My Pleasure**

Glasses chimmed together, plate and dishes being passed around from table to table, overlapped conversation, all what sounds like when My Pleasure is open and as a full house. Len was in the back, washing the dishes until one of the workers yelled an order to him,"My pleasure," Len response, putting the last washed glass down. The shop's persocom walked over to him.

"Are these ready?" she said, taking the glasses and dishes. He nodded, amazed,"Then excuse me, then."

Len leaned on the sink,"Persocom. Can do anything if you think about it," he said,"But not the same if you think about Rin."

The back door opened,"Senpai," it was Haku holding a plastic grocery bag in her hands,"Your shift is right about done now isn't it?" she looked at him,"Now its no good to starve yourself so come on and have dinner with me." She smiled,"Plus you can't study without brain food." Len's stomach growled, he laid his hand on it. "But, then again. Your persocom at home is probably already making you dinner right now." She looked down to the floor.

Len looked at the bag of food,"Well, Rin is really not into that level yet. So I doubt it," he said with a smile,"But see, I guess that's why I'm a little worried about her. She can get into a dangerous situation or something."

She looked up,"So your that worried?"

"More than worried," said Len, crossing his arms. "I'm not even sure what exactly she could do," he replied, scratching his cheek.

It took Haku a few seconds,"Well she will be fine," she said,"A persocom could do almost anything in any type of job," her face and the tone, looked and felt hollow. But then changed,"So you are going to eat dinner with me, aren't you, Senpai?"

He wondered why she felt that way, but for now Len let it slide and accepted Haku's invitation to free food for one night only. _She seems that she always gets depressed whenever we talk about persocoms,_ thought Len, _did she have a bad experience with one or something? _He headed for the stairs,"I should watch what I saw around her next time."

Once he pressed 'enter' he looked up from his computer and to his persocom, sitting on the sofa, chords scattered around and some connected the computer to the persocom's ears,"Now try to speak."

"Yes, master," she said,"The country side of town will be slightly cloudy, and in some areas li-"

"Alright," he interrupted,"That's fine. Conversation, good," he started to type in more information,"Now let's check your CPU-"

The purple haired persocom stood up,"What about her, Master Luki?"

He ignored her as he pushed his glassed further up the bridge of his nose,"Gakuko, switch over."

She did what she was told. Processing sounds came from her as her purple eyes went blank and the white link started to tick through. After a minute, something came up on Luki's computer screen. Impressed and worried at the same time when Luki's eyes saw Rin sitting in a chair, and not wearing her usual everyday clothes,"I guess Len's porn-o magazines really got through her."

Once Gakuko confirmed that the appearance of Rin in the computer matches the actual Rin, Luki found it hard to believe that her owner would put her in a shady job like a peep-show,"Yup, defiantly Rin, alright," said Luki,"But I doubt that Kagamine would never push her into doing at such a job like this one." Taking one more glance at computer's screen, Luki turned to his persocom,"Email Kaito about this, Gakuko."

Back at My Pleasure, when the place already closed, Haku made dinner for Len who just sat there staring at her while she cooked. He spun in the spiny-chair all through out,"I don't know about you, but I hate eating alone."

She started to cut up a big potato,"You must be really good at these things, Haku."

She laughed,"I guess you could say that. I'm more of the cook who loves to make sweet things," she dropped the slices into the boiling pot. Len followed her every move. One half trying to learn tips on how to cook and the other just checking-out Haku without her knowing. He just started to notice that she was still talking,"So you don't have to eat when its bad, alright?"

"What? If its something you made, Haku, I will eat it all," he said smiling at the smooth line. His eyes trailed from her boots to the back of her head.

She turned,"That's a promise then, Senpai." He smiled again, then walked over to her. "Here," she said, handing him a tiny plate,"Give this a try."

He did. The flavor warm inside his mouth tasted great,"Amazing," he said,"Your really good at cooking, Haku."

She laughed softly,"Hey, this is sort of fun, right?" Len leaned on the sink that was full of veggies,"Its like we're a new married couple." He tensed up a bit. She put a finger to her chin,"But that makes me way to younger, don't you think?"

The boss's voice came from downstairs,"Len someone's here to see you."

Before Len could walk over to the stairs, Kaito with a popsicle stick hanging from his mouth, appeared in front of him, panting as if he ran all the way from across town.

"What up Kaito?" said Len,"Market cut off sales for ice cream?"

"Are you making your persocom work or something?" he already darted questions without objecting the joke. Len tilted his head in silence,"That's what I thought, Len. I just got this email from Luki. Gumi?"

The little persocom came jumping out of the basket that her master held her in in his arms,"Replaying message," said Gumi, then Luki's deep masculine voice emitted from the little feminine persocom's mouth sounding weird,"Rin has entered a peep show." Len tensed,"A live streaming full-on camera show. Its called KittyCat Live Hot Girls Meow-Meow." Len stunned this time, looked down to the little computer in front of him. It was silence as he took it all in.

_In a.._

_Peep.._

_Show.._

_The boss's voice came from downstairs,"Len someone's here to see you."_

Then he let all of his frustration out,"In a freaking peep show," said Len. He dropped to the ground, head in hands. "This is why I tried to teach her about these things. How that happen? Rin doesn't understand much about this world. What have I done?" he then added when he remembered this morning on what he told his computer. "The money," he whispered. He stood right up and gripped both Kaito's shoulders,"Where's this place?"

"Take a deep breath," ordered Kaito. Len did what he was told. "Gumi, here, has the exact location in her system. Gumi?"

When Len had his hand out for her the mini persocom jumped onto it, then he sat Gumi on his head,"Ready Mr. Kagamine?" she said in her squeaky, cute voice. Len nodded and turned around, running,"Go straight and turn left-" he turned right instead,"No! Turn left."

He and Gumi ran from My Pleasure all the way up-town, pass the bus station and the train station. They ran down and up stairs and got almost ran over by passing cars and trucks. Many people were passed and bumped into by Len.

"Turn right on this alley way." He barley missed the turn. He ran and ran and ran. Once he passed through the dark alley he ran across the street without looking, which almost got him killed by two cars. He could help it. All was on his mind was persocom.

_Rin._

_Rin._

_Rin._

_Rin!_

At every turn, Gumi, had to hold on tight to a few stands of Len's blond hair. The little computer could only do so much of falling off of his head. "Now right, again. Your destination is only three hundred meters ahead. Its on the seventh floor!"

They passed multiple bright, neon signs,"There it is," said Len, almost out of breath. He spotted a lighted sign with a cat women on it wearing nothing but lacy lingerie. His attention was too much on the door to the building and not enough on where he was running into-a garbage can. Len fell head first onto the ground, but that didn't stop him. But what he did stop him was the bright light on the building he was going into. It was so bright, almost like the sun, it nearly blinded him.

"The hell?" he looked up,"It must be Rin." He darted into the dark hallways of the building and ran up the seven staircases, two stairs at a time. The light got closer and closer, each step he took.

_Rin I'm coming!_

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Alright, the next chapter awaits! Already got the last part done just a little more talking then BOOM_._ Review, please to keep me going.**


	8. Rin Bewildered

**_'Let me be with you~'_**

**x**

**x**

"The hells Rin?" he shook the man in the green suit harshly,"What did you do with her?" Len yelled. The man he shook looked a shocked through his glasses. The place the two were in was teared to apart. _Did Rin do all this? _It didn't look like a peep show after all, to Len's expectations. "Dammit," Len gave up. The man was too shocked on what happen he couldn't even speak. Len let go of the man and stared out into the giant whole where the other three cameras were, but know all you can see were some neon lights and dark buildings. He rushed outside of the building, Gumi stayed quiet on his head. Len seemed to run for miles already. His heart beat so fast that he could hear each beat in his ears, also his breathing was to quick to catch in more air fill in his lungs. He soon became dizzy by turning his head left and right through out the whole town. Worried filled Len as he searched for Rin through the bright lights of Tokyo.

_Where is she?_

He ran four more blocks until his legs stop. "Gumi can you contact Luki at the moment?" no response came from persocom. With his hand, he picked up the computer. The light in her eyes were turned off. "Hey, Gumi? Crap what if she's broken?" he shook her in his hand, her little body shook lifelessly. He started poking her when an officer on the intercom spoke an announcement. Len looked up, putting Gumi in his jacket pocket.

"This is the Northern Tokyo Police," the man's voice echoed,"For those who stopped your persocoms in front of the train station, please move them immediately. I repeat." The officer repeated his announcement when other individuals started to shake-move their persocoms, but they wouldn't seem to budge just stood there looking blankly in space. Len came across an officer who talked to one of the individual with a computer,"Not moving at all, is it?" the man with the persocom shook his head. "How did this happen? Can you tell me, son?"

The man looked up,"Well just awhile ago my persocom was staring at another persocom that was standing on top of the clock tower right there," he explained,"Then my persocom stopped moving all of the sudden."

Len looked at the man for a moment,"A clock?" then looked at the clock when he said,"A persocom?"

Nothing stood on the clock tower. "Well, it looks like no persocom on there," said the officer looking at the clock. The man nodded his head in agreement.

_Stay put Rin, please_, begged Len in his thoughts. Then there was a sudden pull in Len that made his legs move on its own. And without realizing it, he was moving through the crowd then looked up-it was Rin, wearing nothing, but a white drape. Quickly, Len rushed off onto the street, almost getting hit by another car. _Rin! I said stay put! _His eyes were on Rin no matter what, he kept on calling her name and begging her stop running away. It didn't work, he kept running until Rin came to a stop. She stopped on top of a lamp-post by a river side and her head turned to Len, the same time she started falling off.

She was out of her trance.

Len bolted for her. He ran with super sonic speed. He reached for the railing, hauled himself up, and with other hand held onto the pole of the lamp-post and with the other he... caught Rin. Now, she's in his arm. The white drape trailing behind her, finishing her fall. "Len," she whispered, smiling. It was a moment of silent, until processing noises came from Len's jacket pocket along with a loud whistling annoyance.

"Rin has been located!" she pointed at her computer friend,"I repeat Rin has been located!"

Len looked at mini persocom with surprise in his eyes,"G-G-Gumi?"

It was nighttime and the city lights were shut off, except for the street lights where Len, Gumi and Rin walked underneath in. Len had his computer bundled in his jacket while Kaito's mini computer laid right on Len's shoulder, sleeping quietly as Rin. He doesn't know how long we was walking or where he was walking to. _I guess walking back to the apartment?_ he thought. He set her down by an alley way wall, patting her head as he took out his worn wallet. _One, two, three, _he counted in his mind, _oh well. _He hailed a cab. A green one parked by the curb where Len stood. He hauled in Rin then himself sitting right next to her so she could lay her head on his shoulder for support.

The driver, an old man in his late forties, looked at Len through the mirror,"Looks like that persocom of yours must have shut down on you?" he looked back towards the road,"They may be valuable, but look what happens at a time like this? It can be useless from time to time, right bud?"

Len wasn't going to take this and have some stranger bag about his computer like that, but he was not in no position to be picking up fights during eleven. Instead, he looked out to the window, looking up onto the stars. "She is really valuable," said Len then paused. "But she is not useless," the driver gave a soft laugh. Neither he or Len continued the conversation for the rest of the ride. Len kept looking out the window and down towards Rin, who slept bliss on her face.

_Weird. _He sat up. It was already morning. The sun was out, birds started chirping as Len looked to his side where Rin was still fast asleep. _Everything seems like a whole dream, _he blinked, _but it felt real. _He kept staring at Rin's back as talked to himself. _Is she really sleeping? Persocoms can't really sleep, can they? _he laid down close to her, wrapping one arm around her, but then a serious thought came to him which caused him to stand right back, shaking her awake. _She hasn't moved all night. What if she can't move forever? Forever is a long time! _He started to loose control of his breathing.

"Rin?" he kept shaking her shoulder,"Rin. Wake up, alright?" no response. _Crap, forever is a really long time! _He didn't want to wake her up, but at the same time he wanted her too. Len started to poke her awake.

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Poke here._

_Poke there._

_Poke._

_Poke-_when Len was about to land the eighth poke on Rin's side, her arm whacked towards Len's nose making him stubble backwards. He covered his nose with his hand and looked at Rin whose eyes were half open as if he were in another trance,"Rin? Your awake-" she pounced onto him with her full blue eyes, her arms around his neck, and her breast up against him. "Yup. You are awake, alright," he said in a dull tone. She kept repeating his name all over again and again the whole time they were at the position. "I'm glad your up, Rin," he said, patting her head. Then after a minutes ticked by Len, grabbed his persocom's wrists and flipped her over on her back, nailing her wrists to the floor with his hands. She looked him in the eyes with a face that was not readable,"What were you thinking, Rin?" he whined,"Did you know what job you got?"

She pouted,"But it was a job," she said in soft tone.

"Yes, keep repeating that," he said. Len soon rolled off of her and sat by the table.

"Rin got a job yesterday," she sat up, her hands folded up in lap.

"No," he said frustrated,"I said no shady jobs."

She nodded,"But Rin didn't do a shady job. Len said don't do a shady job," she said honestly,"So Rin didn't do a shady job."

"You did a shady job," he inhaled some air,"A peep show is a shady job, Rin."

"But," she remembered the man in the green suit,"The man said, 'You got it. A really good job'."

"Don't to those type of people, Rin."

"But he said that it will make Len happy," then she pointed at Len,"And Len said he wanted to buy things with money."

He bowed his head,"I've really got to be careful with what I say around you."

"Did," she said quietly,"Rin make a mistake?" Len didn't say anything which worried her. She crawled towards him, and when she was close enough Rin gently grabbed both sides of Len's face and made him look her in the eyes. "Is Rin bad?"

His face turned pink and hot. His words stuttered,"Uh, n-no. N-not at all," he shut himself up by sitting up straight,"You are not bad, not at all, Rin."

"Is that true?" she said, softly. She looked down to the floor, still holding her master's face.

With one hand, Len smiled and touched his cheek where her hand was, letting it sit there when he said,"You are not bad at all, Rin. Don't ever think that."

"Rin doesn't want Len to hate Rin. Because Len is Rin's-" she looked up at him with wary, but sadden eyes which Len couldn't take. He interrupted her by pulling away his head away from her palms.

He switched the subjects,"If you want a job, I'll go help you find one," he said,"For the time being I would want you to stay at home, alright?"

She looked up at him and smiled her usual, his favorite, smile. "Thank you, Len," she said in a cheerful tone. "Rin is happy now."

Both the smile and the saying made him smile, then he shook his head,"Its backwards, you know? I'm the one whose suppose to thank you, Rin." He patted her head, she giggled softly,"I really mean it. You went through all that trouble just for me," he then added a thank you. Then he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before getting ready for classes.

Throughout the time that Len spent his afternoon locked up in the classroom, it was the thoughts of finding Rin a job that would hire with such flaws, as to her lack of common sense. He needs to find her a job that pays well, not shady at all and would love to have a half-brained persocom to work with them. Once lunch started, Len decides to go out and skip his free time to fins Rin a great job, and he found one after going through only a couple of shops and stores. He finally found a good job for his persocom.

He was pumped when he came in for work down in My Pleasure. "Don't worry about it," said Haku,"Yesterday must have been hard for you. Its totally fine." She continued to wipe the table tops while Len carried a box full of beer bottles into the bar. His backed ached, it felt like a pretzel.

"But she still doesn't know what she did wrong," he said, walking up to Haku. She looked at him as he spoke. "Now all I got to do is find her a good job."

She smiled,"That won't be easy."

"Actually," he pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket,"I already found one." He slid it across the table for Haku's viewing. "Its a bakery, not too far from here." She glanced at the location with doubtful look on her face,"Its a place called Crypton Bakery, have you heard of it? There having a festival, lucky or what?" he smiled as if he was the hero of the day.

"Anniversary," she said, quietly,"An anniversary festival, right? It says it right here on the flyer. Isn't that's what its all about?"

"Right, right. I talked to the owner about it," said Len,"And he was very happy about. So I told a little about Rin and he wanted to hire her, isn't that great?"

Haku's eyes were blank on the flyer,"Uh-huh," she said. She smiled when she looked up to Len,"That is great."

The boss walked in and clapped his hands together, the other workers along with Haku and Len turned their attention towards him,"Alright people. Let's open up."

"Why won't you help us this time, Gakupo?" said Len in a dull tone ("T 3T). His boss laughed quietly, then left the room with his foggy cigarette cloud following him.

Len sighed,"Ready to open, Haku?"

She nodded,"My pleasure."

"Come on in," it was Rin. Her first day on the job, and she was passing out free goodies to every passing customer out by the bakery. "Everyones welcome to Crypton Bakery's fifth anniversary festival. Free gifts and prizes for every pastry that's bought. Come on in." She held a basket full of the free pastries in one hand, and held on it on the other. People who passed by thought Rin looked so adorable in her uniform, along with her smile and her sweet voice. Both men and women who take glances at her think she is very cute. Inside the store is the same thing, the owner kept getting the same comments over and over again. Soon, it was the end of the day of Rin's first job.

"Great job, Rin," said the owner. He has long dark red hair, similar to the color of blood. His eyes the exact match to his hair. "Now, why won't you go and change and head out. Its getting pretty late."

Worried eyes struck Rin,"Why? Did Rin do something wrong?"

He shook his head,"That's not it," he said, smiling,"Your done for today."

"Rin don't understand. Rin thought she did a good job."

He laughed softly,"You did do a good job. In fact, Rin, you did an outstanding job. What I meant was that you can go home now and rest."

Rin smiled,"Does Rin get money?"

"Of course," he handed her an envelope that said her name on it,"Here it is. "

She took it with both hands and lifted it up,"Is this money?"

"Nope," he said,"But the money is in the envelope."

"Can Rin buy things with money?"

He nodded,"That's what its for."

"Now, Rin can make Len happy and buy Len other things. Rin does not understand a lot of things, but hopes to learn more." She bowed,"Thank you, Master Kasane Ted," she then straighten up then gave him a smile. "Please teach Rin a lot of things."

Ted looked nervous,"Don't call me by my first name, Rin," he said,"Just simply call me manager." He held up his hands.

"Manager," she said, then pointed at him,"Manager. Rin calls this person Manager." She pulled her finger away,"Rin remembered."

Her new manager laughed,"Mr. Kagamine was right. Common sense is not your strongest point, Rin." She stood their silently as if her manager poke a different language. "But at least your a good girl."

"Rin's a good girl?"

"Right. Just like Mr. Kagamine said," Ted replied,"Your a very good girl."

"Rin is a very good girl," she said, her arms hugging herself,"That is what Len said." She remembered those exact words from the other day. Once Rin changed out of her uniform, and headed for the door, Ted opened it for her when she asked a question. "When Rin leaves will Manager be alone?" the bell at the top of the door jingled. "Since Rin is the only one working here won't Manager be alone?"

Ted looked away,"Hm. Well since you brought it up," he sighed, closing his eyes,"There was someone else before, a girl actually, but she.." he trailed off, but Rin looked at him, wanting him to go on. "Well," he said, looking at her,"Never mind that," he smiled.

"Never mind?"

He changed the topic,"There's one more thing," he bent down towards Rin's level,"Would you like to come back and have a full job here at Crypton Bakery?"

"Would you like to come back and have a full job here," she said then paused. "Really?"

"If you don't mind," he gave a reassuring smile,"Please stay."

She clapped her hands together,"Rin will go ask Len if its alright."

"Alright. Go and ask if you could come in every week t-" he noticed Rin already walking away, but then didn't take hold that she was actually giving him one of her hugs. Rin sent her and Ted flying back into the bakery in a big _thump._

Her arms tied around his waist, she looked up,"Manager are you okay?"

He rubbed his head,"Fine," he said,"Just don't do that on a daily bases, alright?"

"Don't do what? Job?"

"No, not that. Just hugging people."

"Hugging is wrong?"

Rin pulled away. "Only on certain people."

"Rin does not understand."

"Well, you could only hug," he explained,"let's say someone who you really like."

"Someone," she stared at her manager with a blank face. "Rin likes." Then she remembered what her book had said: _If the one who is meant for me should happen to fall in love with only me, that will be the day that will be the say we would have to part with the one..._

The bell hanging above the front door jingled as a customer walked inside,"Hey there." Rin opened her eyes, she knew that voice. It belonged to her beloved master, Kagamine Len. "Watcha guys doing on the floor?"

Rin ran up to him. She told Len everything that went on today at her first day working for the bakery, from handing out freebies to getting her first paycheck to calling Ted by the name of Manager. "R-really? That's great, Rin."

After saying their goodbyes to Rin's manager and a thank you from Len for taking good care of his persocom, the duo began to walk back home to the apartment. As they walked, they also talked about Rin working for Ted from now on. "Do you want to?"

Rin nodded with glee in her smile. "Here," she said, handing her master the slip of envelope she received from Ted. Walking up the stairs, Len was puzzled on what to do with Rin's money. He held the envelope in his hands until Rin asked a question that related to his thoughts.

"With that," she said from behind him. He started to unlock the door to their apartment,"Len can buy anything he wants?"

He looked down to the paycheck on more time before opening the door and walking in, Rin followed him, closing the door behind her. When she turned fully around, Len's hands were around hers while her hands held the paycheck. She looked at it blankly, not understanding what was going on. That is, until he explained.

"This," he said,"belongs to you." She looked at his chest as he spoke,"You earned this money and it belongs to you." He walked away to sit by the window.

"Len doesn't want money. So Len doesn't need money no more?" she said, sitting down next to him.

He patted her head,"This is your money," he removed his hand," Buy whatever you want with it." She stared at him.

"Like what?"

"Anything you really like or want, I guess."

She kept staring at Len. "Len." He looked at her. "Is it okay if Rin hugs you?"

He looked puzzled,"What's the matter?"

"Is it okay?"

"Sure."

Rin tangled herself in his arms, she buried her face in his chest feeling his warmth, his beating heart. He didn't know, but he returned the hug by setting one hand on her head and one on her back. It was a moment of silence? Guess for him, maybe.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**So uber tired.. hope you enjoyed this one. Next chapter: Rin Buys!**


	9. Rin Buys

**Very sorry for the wait. You might have to wait even more because summer vacation is over for me and I start school again. Yaaay..?**

**x**

**x**

_I should have went with her, _Len thought. He was standing on the balcony, leaning on the metal rail as he talked to himself. _But then again, she insisted to go on her own. What if she got into trouble or something?_

Len ducked his head. _I shouldn't worry too much. She gain more common sense and knows not to do bad things from now on. _He let out a relived sighed just when the door flung open. He turned his head slightly. It was Katio, holding a bucket with soap and a towel and all of that stuff to take a bath. _Why? Is he here?_

The man with the blue haired read Len's mind,"Let's go to the bath house," he said. Then he walked to Len's sink and took out Len's bath basket as well. "You ready?"

"Why go to a bath house in a time like this?" said Len, walking in. "Plus I just took a bath yesterday why would I need-"

Kaito walked up to him, grabbing his friend's wrist and dragged him out of his own apartment.

While the two were changing in the locker room's, Kaito brought up the topic of persocoms and how they have to bath, too.

"With Gumi, its different," said Kaito. "She's small so all I have to do is to drop her in the sink full of soap and let her do the rest."

Len sighed as they entered the bathing room. Kaito smiled,"See? No one is in here at a time like this, Len," he said,"Now we have this place all to outselves. Nice and empty, my friend."

"So," stated Len,"That's why there was a sign that said 'persocom-pakage included'."

"Wow. You are slow."

"Continue, Kaito," warned Len.

They continued the conversation as they cleaned themselves. "Does your persocom know how to bath?"

"I don't know," said Len. "Can't I just bring her here?"

"Its not that easy, Len. Does Rin know how to bath?" Kaito started to explain,"Usually you'd have to buy a cleaning software for this kind of thing."

"I don't have money to buy that kind of stuff, Kaito."

"Then its simple," he said. The two then soaked into hot, calming water. "You got to clean her yourself. Right here in this bath house."

Len who was once relaxing and was blowing bubbles under the water came up and stood completly showing everything, but good thing know was in there to see' that'. He shouted at the idea.

"No freaking why I would do that," he said,"Then I would have to do everything in front of other people. I don't want to touch her in those places, Kaito!"

It was silence. "You don't have to," said Kaito, clamly.

"W-what?"

"I was just joking." Len dropped back down into the water, making a big splash. Kaito laughed,"Just teach her how to."

Len replied in a dull tone (T 3T),"Teach her what?"

"How to bath, you bone-head!" Katio started to explain more. "Since she already has a learning software installed in her somewhere, then just teach her the pros and cons of bathing. Then take her into the women's bath," he inhaled,"Easily fixed. All you have to do, Len, is to pay for her." Kaito splashed some water onto his face. Len thought to himself once more. _A bath, huh?_

Once Len opened the door to his home, Rin turned around smiling as always. She greeted him with the usual. Then he noticed what she was holding. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the envelope. It looked like books to him. _That's right! _he thought, _she did came back from the bookstore. Wonder what she bought._

She looked at him then at the books she was holding,"Rin went shopping."

"Obviously," said Len. He bend to her level and poked her nose. "So what did you get?"

She held the package out to him,"This. Rin bought it for Len."

He was surpraised that she thought of him. He looked at her with a warm smile,"Thank you, Rin," he said,"You have no idea how happy I am."

She pounced on him right then and there, she was ontop of him with her 'hugs' out of nowhere which caused Len to drop his bathing basket. His toothbrush, towel, gels, shampoo, soap, all of that. But it was all right.

"Len looks happy," she said,"Len! Len! Len!" he laughed at her cuteness. "When Len is happy Rin is happy! Makes Rin smile go up."

He lifted his head,"Its called smiling," he said.

"Is smiling a good thing?"

"Of course," he rest his hands behind his head. "It indicates that your very happy."

She whispered,"Very happy.."

Len pulled her off him. "That's right. Rin, today I'm going to teach you how to bath."

"A bath?"

"That's right. To clean yourself. Here it goes," he cleared his throat while sittng up. "So we are going into a bathhouse. You go into a place called the locker room, that's where you take off your clothes, alright?" she nodded. "Then you enter the-" when Len laid his hand on the floor, he felt the books in the envelope crinkle. He and Rin looked at it, and reminded him. "Ah. What was I thinking not opening your present first, I'm sorry," he teared the tape and reached in,"I wonder what it is."

The first glance of the title ruined the moment he had. The cover was right on the subject the two were on. A naked burnette in a hot-spring. He was speechless and did not know what to day, but his actions took over and he slipped the porn magazine back inside. He looked at Rin who sat in front of him a smile.

"Len said he wanted a new magazine," she said,"Do you like it?"

"Hmmmmm," he was dazed. He slipped the magazine right back out, but then instead of the burnette in the spring, it was Rin. "You c-could just," he started to babbel about bathing to Rin again, then he dropped himself right back on the floor, blushing and mubbling words to himself.

"You don't like magazine?" she asked.

"I am happy Rin."

"Len is happy! Len is smiling!" she cheered. "Happy! Happy! Happy!"

_A bath is... _he thought.

Its almost ten o'clock when Len arrived at Kaito's apartment next door. He was begging him to help out his problem with teaching Rin how to clean herself. Len begged him when Kaito kept joking around and laughing at him. Once he was satisfied Kaito asked Gumi to run a search on bathing to help out Len.

"You are hopeless," said Kaito.

"Well, every since I was thinking about it," Len said, thinking about the magazine Rin bought him,"I just can't do it with that in my mind."

Kaito shook his head, then looked at Gumi who announced that she found some results to the topic. "Good. Now, can you find any information or instructions you could download, Gumi?" she nodded her head. Her master looked at his buddy and his persocom, both sitting side by side. "This should take a few minutes. She's dowloading the information from the website and till she does, Gumi will perform the steps and let's just have Rin mimic Gumi, can she do that?"

Len blinked at Kaito for a moment, then turned to Rin who stared at him,"Alright, Rin?" said Len. "Now follow everything Gumi does, understand?" she nodded. "Good!"

After a couple of minutes of hearing faint processing sounds coming from the mini persocom, Gumi's eyes went from blank to its original form then she announced,"All files and downloads are complete!" she looked up to Kaito. "Do you want me to run the data?" he nodded. "Alrighty then! Starting now." The three waited and waited then Gumi started to yell,"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hooott!" she was jumping from one foot to the other.

"What the-" Kaito took the cord out from his persocom and hooked it into the TV, it showed a women in a bikini. She was placed in a tank of water that seemed to be very hot. She was yelling and doing the same actions as Gumi did. "Dammit. Opps, must be a wrong website."

Len let out a sigh, followed by another one when he saw Rin mimicing Gumi. Kaito laughed a soft one when he ordered Gumi to find any software on how to bath.

"Hey, I can't afford any software, Kaito," added Len.

"Freeware," replied Kaito. Two seconds passed when Gumi found another freeware. She ran the file, she started to pretend like she was drinking coffee, with her hand on her hip, same goes for Rin. "What the hell is that?" asked Kaito. Before the little computer could open her mouth, her master shook his head and said,"Don't want to know. Just run another one, Gumi. That was way worst."

Gumi: "Download complete. Running now!"

Kaito: "That's no it! Run another one."

Gumi: "Okay! Downlaod complete. Running now!"

Kaito: "Ugh. That is so not it either. Another one, Gumi."

Gumi: "Of couse."

Kaito: "Hurray-"

Gumi: "Download complete! Running now!"

Len: "Oh my gosh.."

Kaito: "Gumi! That's not it either! Turn it off and find another one-hurray!"

Gumi: "S-sorry!"

"Last night didn't help either, I guess." Len sighed. He closed his eyes and curled up on the floor. It was nine in the morning and he fell asleep somewhere around five. Rin walked up to him. "What is it?"

She smiled,"Rin is going to work now."

He stood up, rubbing one eyes. "Wait up. I want to walk you over to the bakery."

"Okay," she said,"The bath house Len mention to Rin yesterday, is Len going there?"

He looked at her,"H-huh?" he said,"Oh, right. Right after you work, Rin."

"Understand," she said.

Then the phone rang. Len picked it up, hearing Luki's voice on the other end. "Mr. Kagamine?"

"Luki? Hey, its been a long time. What is it?"

"I got to talk to you about something," he said,"Are you free this afternoon?"

"Yeah, no classes today. Why not?"

"Right. Four o'clock. At that one cafe across from the train station."

"Alright. Meet you there."

Luki hung up first. _It sounds serious, _thought Len, hanging up the phone.

(A/N: Got lazy on the next part. Its a quickie.)

"If you don't want to buy the software, Mr. Kagamine," said Luki,"Then you must face the fact that you must teach your persocome how to bath. Down to every single detail." Len choked on his coffee, he started to cough out loud. Luki laughed softly while patting his back. "Just accept its the only way to do so," he mocked him, taking a sip of his coffee.

Len cleared his throat. "Whatever. Anyway, what did you want to talk about? Besides me having a problem with cleaning my persocome."  
Luki looked out towards the window, seeing cars rushing by and people walking by the cafe,"Its about, again, your computer," Len remained silent. Luki went on,"I did tell you this didn't I? That I would post a BBS for customized made persocoms." Len nodded, looking at his coffee. "Well, I did and got a response. Want me to tell you?"

"First off," said Len,"What is this BBS thing?"

"Just an internet bullitine board to post up anything."

"I see. Carry on. What's this about Rin and the responses?"

Luki took out his briefcase and opened it. He stuck his straw in his mouth as he said this,"Here take a look for yourself." He handed Len a photo printed from the internet. Len's eyes widen, Luki grinned as he expected the reaction that Len would have made was correct. "So? What do you think?"

He was speechless for a moment, then slid the photo on the table with his eyes still on it. It was Rin, curled up in a ball, surrounded by wires and chords. It looked like her, the short blond hair, the ears, but the tattoo that was on her leg is not what the real Rin had. Len laughed a fake one,"This is funny."  
"Excuse me?" said Luki.

"This is a prank," Len said,"This can not be Rin. Sure it looks like her, but can't someone photoshop it or something like that?"

Luki bite on his straw and grinned even more,"Something like that could happen, but..."

"But what?"

He changed the topic,"I tried to email the person who sent me this. And the email was unavailable."

"What? Really? I wonder why."

"Perhaps the person wanted to remain untraceable." Before Len could open his mouth to speak, Luki went on to another subject,"What if the letter that's covered by the arm here," he slid the photo between them and pointed at the arm that covered letter,"is a V." Len thought and spelled out the letter in his mind. Right when he was about to say the whole word, Luki beat him right to it, reading his mind. "Exactly. Vobits. I belive I have told you about them before, right?"

"Well, y-yeah."

"Legendary persocoms. Vobits," he listed,"Real feelings. Emotions." He toyed with his straw and his grin disappered. "Human forms," he said in a dazed trace like look,"But not exactly human."

Luki was the first one to leave, Len left the cafe after him. He walked through a crowd full of people on his way back to his apartment, thinking about persocomes and the picture. Everywhere he turned, he saw persocomes. Some are tall and small. Some are female and some are male. Some are adults, and some are kids perosocomes. _Could that be really Rin? _A man bumped into Len's shoulder, but neither him or Len said anything or looked at each other. Len was to occupied in his thoughts. _So many persocomes. _He was snapped out of his head when a familiar voice called out his name. The familiar voice sounded rather sweet and happy. "Rin?" he said as she approached him with a light hug on his chest. "D-done with work?"

She nodded then said,"Now a bath. Are we going together at the bathhouse?"

Once Rin and Len reached their home, Len was pumped and ready to teach Rin about how to use the bathhouse and bath on her own. "Alright. Right now I am going to teach how to bath, okay?" she nodded her head and looked up to her teacher. But before Len began he noticed that his porn magazines were out in the open for him to see while he teaches. He didn't want any bad thoughts about Rin, so he stacked them up and hid them in the closet where they cannot be looked at. "All better. Now, first off you have to enter the locker room like this-" he pretended to slid open the door. "That's the first room to take off your clothes like this-" he pretended to take off his clothes. "And then-Rin!"

She was pulling her dress up almost revealing her underwear to Len, but he pulled it down just in time,"Not now! This is a test run," he said looking away. "Okay. Now, next I must teach you how and explain how the bathing works and how to use the tub." He let out a sigh when Rin asked what a tub was. "Its like a big pool. Its filled with lots of hot water and it feels really good when you get inside it."

"Rin understands," she said. She was sprawled out on the floor reading one of Len's porn magazines again. She explained,"Rin saw this in Len's magazines." The girls on the pages of the magazine had nothing on and showed most of their bodies as they emerge out of the hot springs.

"Holy crap," Len whispered, slapping his forehead in frustration. "As long as you understand the basics, Rin. Let's go."

They reached the bath house. On the way Len kept going over and over the instructions and steps from the locker rooms, to her clothes, washing with soap, to soaking in the tub with the other women. He also had Rin repeat the steps to him until they arrived at the front counter. Once Len paid for him and his persocome and before parting for the locker rooms, Len added one more directive to the list. "If you don't know what to do just look around the bath and copy the other women, alright?"

Rin nodded,"Understood," she said before turning around to head towards the women's locker room.

_I actually think this will go well_, thought Len as he headed into the men's locker room. It smelled like colon mixed with warm air and sweat. Len searched for an empty cubby hole, and once he did Len set his basket to the side and started to take off his shirt.

"Uh, sir," said one man by the door. Len looked at the man's direction as he pointed behind him. "Is that yours?"

"R-Rin?" he said in a dull tone. Thankfully, she was having a difficult time taking off her dress before anyone could see her naked. He grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her out of the locker room. He lead her to a corner. "What do you think you're doing, Rin?"

"Well," she stated,"Len said to copy other people. Len was walking into that locker room," she said pointing to the men's locker room. "So I copied Len and followed Len," she replied honestly.

His eye twitched. "I didn't mean like that," he sighed. He pointed to the room adjacent from the men's locker room,"You go in there. The women's locker, Rin." He took her by the hand dragged her once more towards the women's locker, but Rin wouldn't budge. He looked at her, "Come one your suppose to go in here."

She looked at their intertwined hands. "Rin together with Len," she said.

Len let out a faint grunt. Looking away he blushed,"Um, what am I suppose to do now?" He let go of his computer's hand and just stood there with his head bowed down while light footsteps approached him. He lifted his head,"Why hello," he said with a smile, hiding his vexation,"Ms. Manager."

_Thank goodness she came by. _He brought his legs to his chest. _I would have been in big trouble and maybe even get kicked out of this bath house if I brought in the men's room or I went in the womens, but-_Len let himself sink in the tub. The warm water felt good on his skin and felt really relaxing. He overheard Rin and Luka talking on the other side of the wall.

"This is bigger than this," he heard Rin speaking to Luka.

"W-what?"

"Just like in Len's magazine."

Len sat up all the way, his face red. He tensed up when Luka started to laugh softly. He blew bubbles with his lips as he drowned himself in embaressment.

He bowed,"Thank you again. And thank you for always taking care of Rin," he said, bowing again. He was in front of his manager's apartment door, waiting for her to dress up Rin in more of Luka's clothes. The door opened and Len laid his eyes on Rin whose wearing a dark blue yukata with pink flowers on it. Luka smiled from behind, satisfied with her work. "Whoa."

"Doesn't she look stunning?" she brought Rin out. "There's nothing like a summer yukata after a soothing bath."

He smiled at her. "Does it feel great, Rin?"

She pointed at her master. "Len's smiling."

After thanking Luka once more, Rin and Len headed back to their apartment. Rin sat by the balcony feeling the breeze with her hand, tracing the invisible air with pictures as if it was a big canvas. Meanwhile, Len sat by the table and stared at his persocom for a long time. He admired the fact that Rin looked really cute in what she's wearing and what she's doing. He took off his jacket and found a piece of paper sticking out of it. "Must have forgotten to give this thing back to Luki," he said. It was the photo of the Vobits persocom. "Hey, Rin? Come over here for a second and tell me what you think of this picture," he said. She crawled beside him as he handed her the look alike photo of her. She gazed at it. "Is that you, Rin?" he held in his breath. His heart began to beat faster and faster. He became anxious.

It only took a couple of seconds for the answer. "Not Rin," she answered.

Len let out a sigh of releif,"So it was just a prank!" he cheered. Now that he know the truth, Len laid down on the floor on his back, closing his eyes. "Rin is Rin and that's it." He turned to see her lying down right next to him with a smile. He backed away a little bit, but then heard a rustling noise. It was the envelope Rin gave him with his new magazine. Something else was in it. He took it out, it was the sequel to Rin's last book she bought. "Still mysterious just like the first one," he commented while opening to first few pages.

"That's right," said Rin, looking over his shoulder. "I bought that one together with Len's new book. Rin also wanted that one."

"Well I'm glad you got it," he said, closing the book. He turned to her as he patted her head to say this,"Your money. You earned it so you could use it however you want it."

**Again, sorry for the wait! Hope you liked this chapter. ****Please, review if you like. Next chapter awaits~! Be patient.**


	10. Rin Meets

Holy itt.. I am super-duper sorry for this very, very, very, very late chapter. Here it is, now.

x

x

x

**Chapter 10:**

He turned around to Haku who wore her school uniform once again, short blue skirt with matching jacket and the red tie. "A movie?" he said.

She nodded, the tickets in her hand. "My friend and I wanted to go and see this movie," she explained,"We paid for it and all, but all of the sudden she canceled on the last minute so I thought of taking you. Is that alright?" Len closed his locker, about to speak until Haku turned her back to him, her head slightly facing him. "But wait," she added,"You have to study even though you have no classes. What a bummer, Senpai."

That was all true. Suddenly Len changed his mind, he was going to turn down her, but then thought it was Haku. "Its fine," he said. "Its just t-that-its only the two of us. Its not weird for me since I've went on dates before, but are you sure you want to-"

Haku grabbed Len's hand before he finished. "Its fine!" she smiled, handing him the ticket. "At eleven in front of the movie theater," said Haku, closing the door before Len could even speak.

"Yeah," he said, still hearing Haku's footsteps then disappeared. "Sure." After work ended, Len ran all the way home. Once he arrived her entered his apartment seeing Rin on the floor reading her new book. She looked up welcoming her master back home. He gave her smile while setting his backpack on the floor. "Hey there," he passed her and started to grab a new fresh shirt for the date. "Fun reading your book?" Len said. He was already taking off his shirt and slid into the new one. Rin stared at his toned body then nodded. "That's good to hear, Rin. But got to run. Got this date with a girl at work." He tossed the dirty shirt to the corner of the room, grabbing a comb. As he fixed his blond hair Len grabbed a worn orange jacket and began to head for the door.

Rin crawled towards him. "Len," she said, looking up towards him. "Looks happy."

"Hmm?" he turned. "You could see it?"

She nodded and said,"Classes make Len happy?"

"Not that," he said, smiling. "Plus I have no classes today, Rin. You see and I know I said going out, but I'm going out with a girl from work," he scratched his head. "A date, you know?"

Rin looked at her master with her blank eyes. "Rin doesn't understand 'date'".

"Let's see. Two people who are attractive to each other," Len explained. Its funny, he thought he wasn't actually attracted to Haku. "And get together and do stuff."

"Attracted?"

"Means to like someone," replied Len with a smile. He got up with excitement while Rin sat there trying to process the meaning of the new word she learned. "Got to go. See you, Rin."

"So," spoke Rin. Len, who was about to close the door, looked back. "Len likes this girl."

Len stuffed one hand in the pocket of his jacket. He didn't make contact with Rin while he spoke. "I wouldn't say the word like. She's just this cool girl." He closed the door after he said his last goodbye to his persocom.

"Take care of yourself," she said.

Len ran out of the building and into the main court yard passing Ms. Manager again. "Mr. Kagamine," she called after him.

"Hey." He said in a hurry.

"Got plans, right? So that means Rin is staying home alone, again?"

Len nodded. "Yup. See you."

She smiled. "Take care then."

Back in Len's apartment, Rin began again to recite the words off of her new book. She sat on the floor, book in her lap, and read the words surrounding the bunny-like character of the book. "I begin my search again for the one who is only for me," said Rin. "The person who will love me because I am who I am," she shifted as she looked at the character holding a star close to its heart. Other stars, shooting stars, encloses on it as it's eyes are closed. "The person who will still love me even I cannot grant his dreams," she looked up from the pages of the book when a faint voice talked to Rin. "There must be someone out there that I could fall in love with."

With his eyes closed, Len leaned against the clock tower, hands in his pockets. His headphones hung by his neck, music to low be heard by others walking pass him. He was nodding to the beats of the song until Haku ran up to him panting as she stopped in front of him. He opened his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, Senpai," she huffed.

He smiled at her,"Actually," he said, tilting his head upwards towards the clock tower,"Your right on time. Plus I was early."

Haku stared at the clock and he was right. She tapped the glass on her watch,"This thing. Wonder how it got faster."

"All that running for nothing," said Len, he paused his song.

Haku leaned on the brick wall by him to catch her breath. "Hey, at least I didn't have you wait too long, right?" she said with a smile.

_Haven't had a date with such a cute girl in long time_, thought Len. _Keep your cool._

_**But.. what if that person doesn't love me? What if the person falls in love with someone other than me? A person's heart cannot to be copied or erased like it. That's why its hard to change what a person has chosen.**_

_**I know.**_

_**A person's heart may be easy to change, but some cannot be changed at all. Feelings of love is especially hard to change. So what would you do?**_

_**Then I would have to decide. Decide and act upon it.**_

She flipped to the next page. "I will," she said,"With the other me." She stared blankly into the page. It wasn't before long Rin started to hear a buzzing noise in her head. She slid the glass door to the side, the door that lead to the balcony. Cupping her ears, she focused on that one pleasant noise. "Rin is hearing it again," she said to the wind,"It is calling for Rin." Without a second thought, she leaped from the railing and onto the storage roof. From there Rin hopped onto a nearby pole that towered over the apartment. The persocom could see most of the town and some of the buildings from the city. But the noise kept her occupied, then it started to talk. "Who is this?"

_**Close your eyes. I'll send you a vision.**_

She closed her eyes, and Rin is in the book. The dark blue skies, the stars. No floors to stand on, only air to stand on. She saw a figure in a wall mirror, she walked towards it, towards the voice. "Is it you that was calling to me?"

_**Yes. I am the one calling for you.**_

The person in the mirror wore a black lacy dress. "Why are you calling to me? Why do you have the same face as Rin?"

Rin is right, the person in the glass looked exactly like her. The blond short hair, the eyes, the ears.

_**Because I am you.**_

Once Rin reached to touch the girl's hand, it touched her and pulled herself out. "Rin doesn't understand."

Her look alike touched Rin's cheek. _**You lost all your data? Didn't you? **_she held her hand there for a long time as they spoke. _**Who is at your side right now? **_Rin answered her master's name simply, along with how he found her on a pile of trash bags. The girl that looked like Rin tilted her head to the side once she heard the word 'Rin'. She laughed a soft one as she spoke, _**Rin? Is that your new name? **_the girl pulled her hand away, frowning.

"Rin is Rin's name," replied Rin. "Len gave Rin that name."

_**Is Len the one for me?**_

_**The one for me?**_

_**The one who will love me and only me.**_

_**I don't know. Rin only knows things Len taught her after Len woke her up.**_

_**I see. Then its true, so you have forgotten everything. But**_-the girl that looked like Rin held Rin in her arms, hugging her look alike-_**I still remember about us. About what we will decide. Rin, **_she pulled away slightly so that they were face to face, _**we are now connected once again. From now on, from what you see, do or know, everything will come to me.**_ She started to float onto the air, weightless as she appeared in front of Rin. _**We are together**_, before she disagreed she rested her lips upon Rin's. _**I'll see you soon, Rin.**_

A slight breeze hit Rin, the world she was once in had been blown away and soon she was back in the real world. The skies are still bright blue, sun is still up. Rin is still standing on the pole, wondering what has just happen. Who was she? But for some reason, something in her had just awakened.

After the movie was over, Len and Haku headed for a little picnic by the park. The park is huge, it was built around a lake. Boats were seen floating by and ducks as Len looked about as Haku found the two of them a spot on the hill where they could eat, and have a view of the sparkling lake. While Haku took out a bento out of her backpack, Len questioned her. "I thought we were just going to watch a movie?" he said sitting down next to her. She lifted the lid off the bento and picked up one of the finger sandwiches she made.

Without another word, Haku grinned then she plunged the sandwich in Len's mouth,"Just eat," she said. She took out two water bottles out of her bag next when Len finished the first sandwich. "Well?"

"Its delicious," responded Len. He swallowed the last chunks then reached for seconds. Haku laughed before grabbing her own munchies.

_She treats me to the movies, made me a homemade lunch, and in the park, too? How lucky am I? Very. _Len's attention went from the date to a man with his persocom. His attention was noticeable to Haku, she followed his glance.

"Your persocom," she said. Len, then now, looked at her. "Her name is Rin, correct?" he nodded. "You worried about her. Why is that?"

"Now that you bring it up I am a little worried about her. I mean she can't do much on her own, yet," replied Len.

Haku stared at the lake in front of them. It sparkled when she spoke,"But she's cute, right?"

Len became unsure with his answer. He hesitated,"Um, sure, I guess."

Haku smiled to herself, a half smile, she pressed her knees against her chest making her curling up to a loose ball. "I guess I'm a bit jealous," she admitted. Len looked at her. "Its just persocoms are just made cute. I wonder if you're really going for persocoms instead of people."

"Going for perso––but there computers. But of course they're incredibly cute and all, but––"

She interrupted, anxiously. "But what?" when the question came out she directly locked her eyes on the boats floating on the lake.

He bit a piece off of his sandwich, not noticing Haku's anxiety, and said,"Humans are entirely different."

"Really," she said with a smile. "I mean, you think so?" he nodded, then she added," Um, sorry if sounded strange. Talking about persocoms and humans and all that stuff." She stood up, her eyes fixed on Len. "Let's go on a boat to make up for this. I'll pay."

Len had enough of Haku's generosity, and stood up with her. "No. I'll pay," he said. "Its the least I could do. Okay?" Then he smiled at her. She gave up and nodded as they made way for the rental boats.

The two got on the boat after Len paid for two tickets. He climbed in first, just to help Haku in. He held out for her hand, and she took it with delight. Once they were ready, Len paddled off onto the lake. Len took the boat to the middle of the lake. Haku asked if he was tired from rowing the boat or if he wanted to take a break or switch, but he refused.

He looked at Haku, but then something caught his eye passed her shoulders. He said in a low tone. "Is that Luki?" he said. A confused face on Haku, she turned her head, but that was when Len tilted his head too far off the edge of the boat and.. fell into the cold water.

Haku steadied the boat. Then she joked,"At least the water is shallow."

On land, Len defiantly got Luki's attention. He was out with his main persocom. Haku helped him on the bench. Len took of his shoes and socks. He was wet from waist down.

"I'll go and buy you some new socks and shoes," said Haku. Right when Len tried to stop her she was already skipping away.

"H-H-Haku," said Len weakly.

Luki looked up to his persocom who spoke. "I could accompany her and invite her to the near and appropriate store, Master Luki," said Gakuko.

Luki, with his eyeglasses parched on the bridge of his nose, said,"You do that." Once his persocom walked off after Haku, Luki asked Len. "That girl, she's human."

"Huh? Haku?" said Len. "Of course. Why's that?"

"I'm glad," he said. This took Len by surprised and was about to ask him, but Luki already knew the answer to that. "I ask because you have an adorable persocom, and thought that maybe you would prefer her over actual humans."

Len laughed a short, soft laugh before replying. "Even Luki thinks that."

"Even I think that?"

"Haku said the exact same thing."

"And how did you respond to that?"

Len paused, thinking of what he said. "Oh, that humans are different."

"That's," said Luki. "Is correct. Humans _are _different than to persocoms." The man looked dazed as if he just found out that persocoms were just computers.

"No need to carry on the conversation," said Len. He tried to talk in the way Luki was talking to him, all smart and fancy-like. "Come to think of it, Luki. You seem to treat Gakuko more human than your other computers."

Luki broke from his trance and looked up at the sky. "Mr. Kagamine. People refer to you as a nice guy." Len shook his head with pride in his eyes. "But then you end up as the guy they like," Luki said. Len started to blush at the kind words. "But not as a boyfriend," added Luki. Len pouted( ;~; ). Luki paused, looking back to the lake. "But Gakuko is a persocom I made to resemble my older sister. Who died from an illness two years ago." Luki said this in a monotone voice. Len had no idea, now, he regrets bringing up Gakuko. He stared at Luki. The man continued on. "Not just the appearance. I also added some of her personality and other features I could remember of her," he said. "Including what she hated, and what she loved. Every single detail. So perfect." He was in his creepy trance once again.

Len didn't know how to act to this. "L-Luki."

"But," Luki said. "Its only a program because I am the one who made her, but at times, I just want to forget all of that. All of those things that makes Gakuko only a persocom. A mere computer."

Thinking about it over and over again, Len asked his question. "So when I first met you, you told me not to fall in love with a persocom," he said. Len was catching on.

Luki finished it,"Yes. I gave you that advice from my own experience." Again, the trance he was in, broke. Luki turned to Len. "You get the point, right?"

Len nodded then said,"Sorry about that. I never knew what to say during a conversation like this."

"Well," said Luki, setting his hand on Len's shoulder. "That's because your a nice guy. By the way, I wish all your best to losing your virginity, Mr. Kagamine." He said this with a smile and in a sweet tone that Len didn't understand the statement.

He was too relived that Luki wasn't mad at him for making him tell the story about his persocom slash sister. "Hey! How did you find out about that?"

Pulling his hand back to his side, Luki answered honestly. "Mr. Shion emailed me last night in a bold-sixteen font size."

Len's eye twitched, then he flung his hands in the air and was yelling,"What the-? That little piss!"

**(And finally..)**

It was the end of Haku and Len's date. The sun started to set, and the park started to clear out. Len waved to Luki and Gakuko who started to leave at that moment. "See you," he said. While thinking about what Luki had said before, about his sister and why Gakuko was created, he caught himself staring at Gakuko. Haku seemed to noticed, too. She vanished once Len turned to his side to see her not there, only the coffee can she held and was drinking. "Haku?"

_She's gone? Odd._

It wasn't before dark Len reached his apartment. He unlocked the door then closed it behind him, then when he faced the room Rin leaped onto him dragging the both of them onto the floor. It was then when Len noticed the radiance around Rin's smile. _She's beautiful._

x

x

Hope you guys liked it. I got tired towards the end plus I really wanted to finish this chapter in a heart beat so I could get started on the next one. Next chapter maybe late too because of school and my LIFE. Also, the next chappie is the scary one..! I don't want to do that one ),:

- yours - M.O.H.E.

PS: Get ready for a new story. Coming soon~_!_


	11. Rin Confirms

_**I do not own Chobits**  
_Welcome back! ~Vobits Chapter 11 is a GO..3,2,1..!

* * *

_**Chapter 11/Rin Confirms**  
_

_Flashing, the room lights went on and off, that was the signal of a heartfelt meeting of a married man and his secret lover. On a cloudy muggy day with the darkness that threatens the rain any second, his secret lover went to met him in the room as usual. She opened the unlocked door and there standing was not the man, instead, she found his wife who cluthced a kitchen knife in her hand. The two fought with the wife holding the knife aiming for the secret lover who carelessly got stabbed. It was a cloudy muggy day with the darkness that threatens rain any second, the day she was murdered. The wife ran out of the room, throwing the knife on the floor with a faint noise while the secret lover laid silently in her own puddle of blood. Though, with her last strength, the women tried to get help for the man she loved by dragging her cold body towards the door. But sadly, the man did not come as for her own blood was the only one that ever reached the door. The women was betrayed by the man she loved. The women who fell in jealously due to her lover's wife, lured by his signal––her furry rests in the room. And those signals still sends in those cloudy and muggy days. Days like the days she was killed. The signal for their meetings that the man used, flashing the room light on and off, that is how she waits for the arrival of her new victim in room 104 of Apartment G._

His hand switched off the alarm.

"This is bad," he said mumbling into his pillow. "Its already morning and I haven't slept a wink."

Ren sat up, rubbing his eyes. It is true, he hasn't slept at all last night. All he thought about was the story he heard at Luki's place the other day. Nothing but eerie thoughts kept him up all night long. He turned his tired head to find that Rin was missing by his side.

"Rin, where are––" her head dropped, her body hanging from the ceiling lamp that she held onto. Ren jumped from both surprise and fear. Rin smiled as she dropped back to the floor with a light thump. She sat by her master, waiting for him to say something. But then, a noise immersed in Rin's ears. A flat noise that called her from the ground floor. Walking out the door, and down the stairs, Rin continued to follow the flat ring. After Ren snapped out of his trance he meekly followed his computer to the ground floor where she stopped when the noise faded away.

"Sound is gone," she said to herself.

Ren's footsteps echoed through the empty halls when he caught up to Rin.

"What has gotton into you?" he said to her with concern in his voice.

"I heard a sound here," she replied simply. Then a rustling noise emitted from behind Ren. He heard the sound and turned around to see a thick red substance pooling out from an apartment's door and out on to the hallway where he and Rin stood. _R-room 104..? That can't be._

Death and fear rang inside him. He grabbed Rin's wrist and darted up the stairs and back into his apartment in a heartbeat.

He drop on his knees when he got in thinking he's safe. He thought over and over on what he had witness. Questoins filled his mind with widen eyes and a heartbeat that punched the walls of his chest. Ren was panting. Rin towered over him to ask if he was fine.

"I've got to take care of something," said Ren heading for the door. "Stay here and don't go anywhere close to the room downstairs."

_This story is creeping me out! _ he thought out in the hallway. _What should I do know? Ask the manager about this? Ah, no way. She'll think I'm crazy––_

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kagamine. Are you busy at the––"

Ren turned his head to Luka. He replies with a nervous nod while hiding the fact he was just talking about her,"Uh-uhm, Ms. Manager.. nice day we're having!"

Before he could let her reply Ren darted for the stairs and raced back down the steps. As he did he slowed down as he reached the end of the staircase to the hall where room 104's door was closed. He poked his head from the corner to see that.. the red liqiud was gone? _So, I guess, it was all in my head, _Ren reassured himself with a relieved sigh.

**- Late Afternoon; That Same Day -**

The two were gathered in Ren's room.

"Okay," Kaito said to his blonde friend while rubbing his shoulder. "I've had enough, Sir-Wimps-A-Lot." The blue haired college student continued to rub the rest of his aching shoulder while Ren layed on his back on the floor feeling faint.

Kaito contined with his complaint. "A true friend sacrifices his back for you to carry you home due to a stupid story," said Kaito. "La-aame."

Ren recalled through tired eyes the laughter and comments from people Kaito and him passed by on the streets. Ren was on Kaito's back the whole way from My Pleasures to their apartment. An embarassing journey it seemed to Kaito.

"Sorry about that Kaito, but my passing out had nothing to do with that," said Ren.

"Ren," says Rin softly by her master's side. Ren patted her head.

"Oh, and for the record. There is no apartment 104," Kaito said bringing Ren to his attention. He sat up and listen to his friend.

"Okay. So first off, there are three rooms on the ground floor. The manager's room which is room 101, and the two other rooms: 102 and 103," Kaito crosses his arms across his chest. "Room 104 never exsisted, Ren. The story sort of falls apart now doesn't it?" The young blonde processed an image in his mind that follows Kaito's explanation. He still wasn't convinced.

Kaito left Ren's apartment satisfied with himself with what he had explained.

"Smartass," Ren said under his breath. A lump raised at his throat, but soon disappered once his persocom started talking. "Does Ren still hurt?"

"Hm?" he turns his head. "Oh! No, Rin, I'm alright."

_Just a little spooked. __He wanted to say._

"Is Ren still afraid?" she asks him.

"Can you read minds, too?" he said startled.

And without hesitation Rin stood up and head for the door saying,"Rin will go check."

Ren's heart started to pound, but he igonred it for the words of his friend popped in his head: _There is no apartment 104._

The duo were at the hallway of the ground floor where that room is suppose to be. Ren was careful to hide his fear from Rin while being concious of not straying away from her––or her straying away from him. He finally had his heart rate back to normal once he spoke,"So," he gulped down some air. "There are only _three _rooms down here. And one is Ms. Manager's." He turns to her loner room at the left wing. Then Ren darted his blue eyes to the right wing checking the other two rooms. "The only two left," he said with relief in his eyes.

He with Rin trailing by him, close in on the room 103. "There is no room 104," he says to himself. Ren stands in front of the door with its room plate reversed so it didn't show what room it is. Curiosity filled him, so when he removed the plate to recover the room number a sudden white flash of thunder boomed from the window behind them. Ren didn't jump, but soon felt his whole body go numb not from the sudden thunder clap but from the numbers that were arranged on the plate as his eyes read.._room 104_. A tiny gasp escaped his lips.

"Bwuahahaa!"

He sat straight up holding his blanket up to his chest. The nighmare had awoken him at the time he was suppose to wake up. His day bareley started but all he cared about was his nightmare. Ren searched for Rin who slept by his side, unawakened which was relief to him. His nightmare had her in it along with the haunted room.

"Ren!" Kaito bursts through his front door with Gumi blaring morning greetings and school out of her tiny mouth of a speaker. "I'd say good morning, but man, its almost noon. I'm going first." Kaito and Gumi disppeared from Ren's front door.

The blonde got up and started getting dressed for the day. As soon as the front closed, Rin woke up mummbling _riiin. _Ren looks over his shoulders in a hurry to say words as he slipped on a flannel and tried to put on his messenger bag at the same time. "Sorry to wake you, Rin! I've got to go. See you," he said to her.

She just sat there with a blank stare as her placid eyes followed Ren out of their apartment.

_But Ren that's..room 104.._

_There's this really cool place I want to show you..its an apartment.._

_Anyway, there's this one place..104.._

"Oi!"

Kaito handed his tired friend a cup of coffee. Ren takes it with his eyes half open and mummbles a thanks. He started to explain his messed up sleeping pattern for the past few days. He takes a sip and says,"That story has been keeping me awake."

"I can see that," retorted Kaito.

"No you can't!" Ren said loudly. "Kaito, you've got to sleep with me!" he begged.

It seem it was time to take Ren back to Luki's place where they heard the story first. Along with Kaito, Ren sat in front of Luki and Gakuko. "Is it all my fault?" Luki had asked Kaito. His eyes were on the half asleep, tired looking Ren that slumped on his sofa.

"Not really," started Kaito. "But do you mind telling Ren the origin of that story? I think I'd would ease his mind a little."

Luki had a bored expression on his face. He continued to lay his cheek on his fist and said,"Well, Ren––"

"I'm not crazy, I swear!" Ren broke out. He had reached his limit, he's too terrified and tired.

Luki cleared his throat. "Ren," he started again,"I think its time we should investigate."

Ren, Kaito, Luki, and Gakuko all gathered in front of Kaito's and Ren's apartment complex. The dark gray clouds started to roll in ever since, and the thunder brewed in gently lighting the sky a little by little. The eerie feeling had never left Ren since last night. "Why this weather?" he says to himself.

Luki was about to say something until Rin comes running out of the apartments calling her master's name. She rushes towards him giving him a hug.

"Rin! Your alright," he returns the hug squeezing her in his arms.

"Of course she's fine. Why wouldn't she?" commented Kaito.

Now, the five of them started for the entrance with Luki and Gakuko asking questions. Kaito answered most of them with confidence and evidence. Ren clutched to Rin as they all inched closer to the room. It was soon before they all stopped walking and saw the room lights flash through the darken window from outside. Ren whimpered as everyone continued to stare at the nonstop flashing room.

_The signal._

Ren had hid behind Rin who noticed her master's afraid of something. She turns around and told him,"Is Ren scared?" he opened his eyes to her as she cupped her hands over his ears. "Did scare go away?"

Kaito had enough and decided to go inside on his own. He asked Luki to keep watch. As he went into the apartment, the halls were dark. No lights were lit. He thinks of the black out Luka has been talking about for the past few days. Once Kaito turns the corner he sees a shadow figure in front of a room.

"Its been ten minutes, you think he's alright?" Luki asked everyone.

The remaining four headed inside after Kaito who was not spotted anywhere on the ground floor so Luki and Gakuko had volunteered to search upstairs leaving Rin and Ren alone. As the others walked up the stairs, Ren tried to stop them until he saw his persocom walking down the hall towards the room. She had heard something, or someone.

"Rin?" he called after her. No response, she kept walking. "Rin? Hey, wait."

Something stopped Ren from approaching her and stopping his computer. His fear took over him, it seems. He couldn't hear for his heart has been beating through his ears, and the chilling sensation has froze his entire body in place. She had finally reached the door as a figure slowly opened the door to room 104––"Rin!"

Lights flashed on from the room that had just opened revealing Luka with a brighten face and Kaito behind her his hands fixed on a burnt out light bulb.

When Ren opened his eyes he found himself holding onto to Rin. That's when the truth came out and everything was explained.

"You see, Mr. Kagamine, there will be new people to rent the house so I had to clean up these two remaining rooms. This room had so many problems," she sighs. "First of, the light wasn't lighting up anymore so I tired everything to reach it and replace it, but I'm too short––"

"So, that's why she called me in earlier," says Kaito.

Luka nodded her head in agreement. "And you see––"

"How about the red fluid?" Ren asked.

"As I was moving a table to reach the light bulb I spilled a bucket of rusting oil I cleaned from underneath the sink," she simply explained. "I went up to your room earlier for some help, but you seemed very busy, Mr. Kagamine." She smiled.

Everything fell into place as Ren sank to the floor in relief. But then another question hung above his head. "How about the plate? It said room 104?"

Luka laughed. "I had remodeled this whole complex once I became manager years ago. The plates must have been messed up since no one ever lived here."

"Ah, and the plate for this room was placed in room 102," Luki's head pops in with Gakuko holding the missing 103 plate that they recovered from the room next door.

Rin leans over Ren as he laid on the floor tired. "Ren not scared anymore?" she said to him.

"Not at all, Rin," he said tired.

She smiles warmly towards him and says,"Rin's glad."

Ren's eyes widen the same time he felt his cheeks grow hot. He puts a fist over his mouth hoping no one saw him blushing.

The previous night Ren got plenty of rest thanks to the successful investigation. The next morning he woke up glad to see the sun out and shining without any clouds to cover it up and create another eerie setting. "So, glad.." Ren said.

He relizes that Rin was missing, but he remembered where she must be. He looks up relief blowing over him to see her dangling from the ceiling lamp again. They made contact which meant that she's allowed to drop onto her master.

"Ah!"

"Good morning," she greeted him as she cuddled onto his chest.

Ren couldn't help with the perverted thoughts that had popped into his head. He takes a pillow and covers his face with it. Rin says with a bewildered look on her face,"Ren sleep some more?" she takes his blanket and covers him with it. "Goodnight––"

That same alerting, soft buzzing noise rang in Rin's ears.

She mumbles,"Rin hears it again.." letting the calming noise take over.

x

x

x

A/N: I apologize for the long delay and if this chapter seems a bit short T~T"


	12. Rin Plays

_**I do not own Chobits**_

_A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing._

* * *

_**Chapter 12/Rin Plays**_

Ren's face had lit up from the item that he held in his arms. He looks up at his boss and said to him,"Wow! Are you sure it's okay for you to give me this?"

His boss, Gakupo, had held up his hand to stop his worker from talking anymore so he could speak,"Its all yours, Ren. I've told you that I already bought a new one so I have no use for that old DVD player."

"Thank you so much," Ren said respectfully as he turns to leave Gakupo's office. "I'll take good care of––"

His boss's arm had caught Ren around his neck before he took another step. "I'm not done," he pulls his employee close to him hoping that no one would hear their conversation. "Say, Kagamine, you've got needs, right?"

Ren blinked. "Needs?"

"_Needs_," his boss said with a grin.

Ren pulls away and looks at Gakupo blushing to understanding what he had meant by 'needs'. He's sure that his boss is talking about the type of needs men get at some point of their lives. The two exchange looks with each other and huddled back together again as Gakupo taught Ren about the best places to buy porno DVDs and talked about the sale one of the stores were currently having. "The one by the train station," he had commented on to have the best of best titles. As the conversation continues into more detail, the duo hadn't noticed the young Haku had walked into the room. The slam of the door had taken the two men back to reality.

"Senpai, your still here?" asked Haku sweetly.

Both Ren and Gakupo jumped at the sound of their friends voice with Ren almost dropping his new dvd player. "H-hey, Haku," says Ren.

"Ah, Haku, I thought you weren't working today?"

They both sounded nervous as they spoke.

Haku's eyes had made their way to the player in Ren's arms. She walks up to him and Gakupo and asks,"You're giving Ren your DVD player, Gakupo-san?"

Ren saw his boss wince. "Y-yes. I bought a new one you see," he said.

She nods and turns to Ren. "So, what types of movies are you planning to watch it on?"

Completly caught off guard by the question, Ren stuttered a lie. "You k-know those action movies? Explosions." He imitates a bomb going off with his mouth.

"Big explosions," added Gakupo. "Lots of gigantic explosions, isn't that right, Ren?" his boss nudge him as they both laugh off their growing lie.

Haku had a confused expression written on her face.

Later that night, Ren left "My Pleasure" with his new DVD player in a large brown bag. He decides to visit that one dvd store by the train station his boss had mentioned earlier. Ren walks in browsing the shelves of the store and later, finds himself under the sign that pointed to the porno aisle. He felt his face heat up as he slowly inches closer to the DVDs hoping no one saw him. The shelves were stocked with DVDs that had sultry women on the cover, wearing the most tiniest bit of clothing and posed in erotic positions. _There are so many to choose from._ Ren's heart raced as he felt himself take a step closer to the women on the covers, but a familiar voice had stopped him from living any further.

"My, my, Ren," Luki's voice was heard from behind.

The startled Ren had flinched onto the porno shelves as if trying to hide the whole entire aisle. "L-Luki and Gakuko, what brings you to these stuff these days?" he said then became confused on wether his last sentence made sense or not.

"We're here for this new game that just came out today," Luki replied.

"A game?" Ren hadn't grew up with videos games so this conversation is all new to him. He waits for Luki to continue.

"Yeah. An online game," he says as Gakuko held out the game showing Ren. His eyes grew wide with delight, he couldn't remember the last time he laid eyes on a cool game. "You hook it up to a monitor or persocom and play with people all over the internet," added Gakuko with a warm smile.

"Persocoms can play, too," Luki finished.

"So, I could play with Rin?"

Ren imagined him and his computer playing the game together and having fun. He smiles when he imagines Rin's smiling face and calling his name.

Luki nods. "That's right all you need is––ah," he gesterues towards Ren's brown bag. His DVD player stuck out. "That player can work with this," Luki explains simply with an expressionless smile.

"That's amazing," Ren lifts his bag with a wide grin, but it soon disappeared when he realizes that he can't very much afford anything, let alone a new expensive online game that was just released a few hours ago. He tried to hid his fading excitement with a false smile. He began,"But––"

"Tell you what," started Luki,"From the look on your face I could tell that this game has spark interest in you, Ren. And it just so happens that this game is a promotion pack with an extra game disc. I could give it to you if you want." The pink haired man spoke without a trace of hesitation behind his eyes.

Ren's spirit has risen up again. He didn't know, but his face was glowing with excitement when Luki told him that he's going to the check-out counter to purchase the game. "I'll leave you to _it,_" Luki said to his friend as he gestures towards the porno section behind Ren whose face burnt bright red.

"I w-wasn't going to get any!" he pouted, walking away from the aisle.

Back at the apartment, Ren was setting up the game and dvd player with the manuel opened in his lap. Rin sat by him holding the extra game disc that Luki had bought them earlier in her hands. She read the title: _Brave Quest Online. _The print on the disc showed a fearsome monster-like demon towering over a player.

She holds up the disc to her eye and looks through the middle to see Ren's back as he continues to assemble the game.

"Ren, what's this?" she asked.

He looks up from the cables he was connecting and answers the same thing Luki had explained to him before. "Talk about luck. I got a free dvd player and a new game today," said Ren to himself.

"Can Rin play with Ren?"

"Of course. Its going to be so much fun, Rin!"

After a few more minutes of adjusting, plugging, and inserting, Ren finally came around to finishing assembling the game. "And to switch it on," he said as pressed the on button on his DVD player. He sits back holding the controller, Luki bought him one, in his hands as Rin sat close by him as they both faced the screen. "Oh, I almost forgot." He takes an unhook cable and reaches over attaching the other end to Rin's ear. He smiles at her,"Now we can play together."

"Play with Ren!" she cheers in delight. It soon turned into a chant once the screen flashed on with the game's title stretched across it. "Play, play. Play with Ren. Play, play. Play with Ren!" she waits patiently for the game to start.

He pressed the start button a couple of times. "Weird," he finally says after the seventh hit and a notice appeared on the screen. He read out loud: "In order to play..connect to the internet?" he exclaimed. He pressed a button. "Log-in ID?"

He pulls back out the manuel and started reading. After a few moments of reading nonsense Ren dials up Luki. He picked up and spoke on the other end,"How's the game going?"

"About that. It says I need a log-in password or something like that. An ID?" Ren said confused. "And something about the internet."

"Well, you need internet to play an online game."

"I-I know that. No, its just––what's a log-in ID and password?"

"Its your email account. You do have one, don't you?"

Ren sat on the other end, embarrassed with the question. "I'm going to call you back," he says to Luki.

The call ended, but the night never did. Ren had spent the whole entire night entering passwords, re-reading the manuel which didn't seem to help at all, and asking questions that he knows that he could not answer himself. The next morning he attended school, sleeping throughout all of Ms. Hatsune's lectures.

"All done."

"Really?" Ren's face shown in awe as he watched his friend unlock the internet password and using his own email to log-in and start up the game. "We should have asked you a long time ago. Thanks!"

Kaito hands Ren back the controller with a yawn while getting up to head back to his room. Gumi had already dozed off on her master's head. "Yup. See you guys tomorrow. Goodnight." Before he even had the chance to leave, Ren had reeled his friend back in convincing him to play.

"Recently, Kaito, I think you've been too busy with school," said Ren. "You need to take a day off some day!"

Kaito sat back down and settled Gumi on his knee. "Fine. But one game."

The two each held controllers in their hands once Kaito and Ren hooked up the cable into their persocom. Rin was as excited as Ren when he did so. Kaito hit the start button and the game faded onto the screen. It opened up in a medieval town setting with Ren's character showing up by a fountain.

"Eh?" he exclaimed. "Why does my character have no shoes? Just socks?"

Kaito laughed. When his character loaded onto the screen Ren took his friend's avatar to a surprise. His took a form of a girl that held close resembles to their teacher, Ms. Hatsune. Kaito got the long teal hair and such, but she's dressed in a cloak and held a witch-like staff. Gumi's avatar appeared too for it copied her actual appearance onto the game except she's huge which Ren took by surprise, too. "Kaito, you played this game before?" asked Ren.

"Something similar to this," he replied.

Ren already had fun by making his character jump, and move around the screen while Kaito explained the basics. It didn't take long for them to meet up with Luki and Gakuko whose characters' they made similar to themselves.

Gakuko- _Hn, where's Rin-sama?_

Everyone turn there heads hoping to see that Rin has just been quiet all this time they were playing. When no one saw her Ren felt nervous and turned to Rin. His computer just sat there no responding to any of Ren's calls.

Kaito puts a hand on Ren knowing how worried his friend is. "Its alright. Persocoms system shuts down when you hook them up to games like this," he had said while meekly poking his small computer's cheek whose also in the same trance Rin is in.

Also, Luki had put something on the screen that said: L- _Ms. Rin had probably been put into another server due to the fullness of this one we're all in._

Still, Ren never calmed down for he made his character run all over the town searching for an avatar that looked like his computer. Kaito had told Ren to slow down multiple times because the rest of the party could not catch up with him. He hadn't listened which almost got him to a fight with another player.

Both Ren and Kaito read what the other player had to say on the screen:

D_Fly_- Hey, watch out, you newb! Geez, it gets so much harder to play these games. Don't do anything weird, alright?_

Ren was offended, but not too much since the player looked like a schoolgirl even though her voice is a little disturbing.

Guest_Ren_- What was that? At least I'm not dress up as a girl that sounds like a guy!_

L- _No need to start a fight, Ren. This game wasn't build for you so there's should be freedom for anyone else who wishes to play it._

D_Fly- _Must you always be the idealist, Luki-san?_

L - _Do I know you?_

D_Fly- _No. But I know you, mister famous-on-the-internet. Bye now!_

The player started to skip away. Ren shuddered.

L- _You're going to encounter many of them like that around the internet, Ren._

Ren had finally got to the outskirts of the town where he was about to march right into the forest until many jelly-looking, green gels appeared in his path. They started off jumping up and down looking harmless, then they attacked Ren who carelessly pulled out his sword and tried to slice them which didn't happen due to their jelly absorbent bodies. Ren was nearly swallowed whole by the pack of level one green-chus until his friends came to the rescue. Gumi and Luki had used a fireball on the green-chus who fled back into the forest as some left behind a collectable item called green gel. It ups a player's health by fifty points.

L- _You really haven't played any sort of video game, have you?_

Guest_Ren_- Not where I grew up, no. During high school I was too busy taking care of cows, and I had no time for games._

GUMI- _You must be careful and read the manuel!_

theIceKing- _Yeah. And don't go out on your own. It's a bonehead move._

Guest_Len- _Shut up, Kaito!_

His stubbornness took over, and he continued his way into the forest.

So far, Ren hadn't got killed. He has fought gigantic spiders, fell into traps, faced and almost got burnt to death by a dragon, and where did this get him?

"We got no where," Ren said through tired eyes. He then heard Rin move beside him. He looks at her with a matching tired smile. "Well, I guess we have to play again tonight in order to find you," he says to her.

To the other side, Ren heard a groan from Kaito. "Again? Why?" he mumbled. He got up, swayed a little, and headed for the door. "I'm coming back in five. So, get ready. We don't want Ms. Hastune breathing behind our necks today, Ren."

"Ah," Ren yawned into his locker. "Can't believe Ms. Hatsune gave us an extra lecture." He and Kaito had agreed to meet back at his apartment before they parted after being scolded by their prep school teacher for sleeping through her class. Ren had just slipped on his work uniform when his boss came in with sly grin.

"So, how's the DVD player working for you?" says Gakupo, his cigarette bobbing up and down as he spoke to his worker. Ren was too tired and distracted, all that came out was another yawn. His boss hooked an arm around his neck and shook him awake. "I said, how's the DVD player?"

"Its fine!" Ren finally replied a bit irritated.

"Well, I can see that. It seems that you haven't had any sleep."

His boss grins then laughs.

"No. It isn't anything like that. I haven't bought any DVDs yet since I got this game and––"

"What?" Gakupo exclaimed. The cigarette fell from his mouth. Before it even touched the floor, Ren's boss had darted out of the room with only a glance of his purple hair was seen. He then came back with DVDs in his hands. He secretly shows Ren covers of alluring women on the them. "My _private_ collection," he tells Ren. The young blonde was suddenly awake and happily took the dvds from his boss with a smirk.

"R-really? Thank you!"

"Yeah. Return them whenever you want."

"Return what?" Haku's voice came.

Ren and Gakupo both jumped at her voice. She stood clueless before them with a curious expression on her face. She takes a step closer to Ren who nervously hid the porno behind him.

He stares right at her and says,"Y-you know those action movies!"

"R-right. He's borrowing those action movies from my, um, private collections!" Gakupo added with jumpy laugh. Ren joined in hoping to cover up another lie they had both told Haku.

She tilts her head and blinks at the two.

Ren heard Rin's voice from the inside of their apartment. She was reading the player's manuel out loud when he walks in. She greets him,"Welcome home, Ren. Let's play together again." She holds up the manuel towards he master with a smile.

"A-again?" Kaito holds up the controller towards his friend.

"We discussed this earlier, Kaito. Plus, Rin's going to be with us this time."

Ren hits the start button, and the game continues on. It didn't take long for Ren to start yelling once their characters loaded. "Why isn't Rin with us?" his blue eyes glued to the screen as he made his player run around the kingdom again. Gumi kept warning him to not stray far from her or Kaito. And as the night went on, Ren learned nothing from the warnings or listened.

Around three AM, the trio had finally reached the demon's castle. Fighting their way through the appearing monsters that litters the castle, Rin was never found in any room, hall, or dungeon. That was until they reached the demon king's lair. The room is vast, dark, and musty. The three had followed another player in and hid most of the time they watched the player fight the demon king and ended up being blown to ashes. "That guy was a wizard," Kaito says nervously. He, too, is a wizard himself.

"There's no way we're going to beat this guy," says Ren to Kaito.

"No one ever has."

The demon king stood on two legs, and had red eyes that beamed through every player's soul till they died. It had gigantic, surprisingly, white teeth and oversized canine teeth that seemed to reach his cheeks. Its wings were so bulky that it seemed that no type of magic or weapon can puncture it. Ren had taken notice that this creature is the one monster on the disc.

"No one?" asked Ren. Kaito nods his head. "But if we beat him, then that means we can go to the next city, right?"

"Yeah, but I hardly doubt that someone like you can––hey, what are you doing?" Kaito reaches his hand to grab Ren's player, but fails. He just watches him run with his small sword in his hands towards the boss.

"Rin must be waiting for me in the next city!"

Ren carelessly takes a swing at its foot thinking that hit would take care of the boss, but then is soon sent back flying by the boss's claw. Ren's player takes the hit against one of the pillars that holds up the demon king's room. His health meter flashes on the screen as it sinks down a full half. Kaito and Gumi calls out to him and ends up attacking the demon as well, giving up hiding. They both shoot lighting at the boss, but as soon as they reached it a barrier encloses on the demon king, protecting it. It laughs then attacks. Ren's player gets up and attempts another powerful swing. The boss lifts its hand as it creates a shadow ball in the middle of its palm, ready to obliterate Ren. The shadow ball not only shocked Ren in its bright electrifying, pink blitz, it also managed to shock Gumi and Kaito lowering all of there health into the danger zone. All three were sent flying to the floor.

The boss monster stomps closer towards the trio. Each step was like an earthquake to Ren and the rest. They all laid relentlessly on the cold, hard floor of the room about to taste defeat as the boss brings up its claw once again to deliver the final blow. But that was until Ren started pressing random buttons out of frustration, and that was when the only light in the dark room appeared.

The demon king stops in its track from attacking and is startled by the sudden light. It is blinded, and lets out a growl. Ren lifts up his head to the source of the light.

"R-Rin?" he said faintly.

In the middle of the bright glow looked like a character similar to Ren's persocom. He stares at her watching her just simply sitting on the floor, a blank stare in her eyes. But as he turns back to the screen he sees a different Rin. She floated in the air shining out light around her. She decended from the ceiling towards the boss monster's level. The two glance at each other then, with one deadly stare from her blue eyes, the boss had shriveled up into a pile of ashes.

The light had moved closer towards Ren. He finally saw her face, it is Rin. She held out her hand reaching for his, and as his character did, the game came to an end. The screen flashed the word 'congratulations'.

Ren blinked. "Don't tell me that was it," he said to the air.

"Hm. That sure was odd," Kaito said to himself.

Gumi stood up holding our two flags and chanting,"Good job, everyone! Congratulations! We've finished the game! Hurray!"

Rin, too, came back from the game. The blankness from her eyes disappeared as she blinked awake. Ren went up to her with a smile.

"You did great, Rin. You defeated the demon king."

She tilted her head to the side confused. "Rin doesn't remember," she said.

Ren copied the same confused look on his computer's face and turned to his friend. Kaito looks at Ren and says standing up,"Don't ask me. I'm going home. See you two later." He stretches then picks up Gumi before leaving.

"Bye. And thanks for helping me find Rin, Kaito," said Ren.

Once the door closed, Ren starts to take out the disc from the dvd player. He sets it back into the case when Rin asks,"No more playing games together?"

"We finished this one already," said Ren.

A sadden expression showed on Rin's face. She lowers her head and says,"Rin can't play with Ren anymore."

"No. We can still play many more games, Rin. But not one where we need to connect to the internet."

Her face brightens up again. "How about this game?"

"Huh?" Ren turns around and finds Rin holding up one of the porno DVDs Gakupo had lend him. "Ah, Rin, eh––um, put that down! Please!"

"Let's play it together."

"N-no! That's not a game."

"Not a game?"

"No! Its a––"

"What is it?"

"Its n-nothing! I swear!"


End file.
